Conversations with Sector Z
by CrackerTales
Summary: A compilations of (short) one shots concerning the Delightful Children and the KND operatives they once were (LAST SHOT IS UP)
1. Chapter 1

Before letting you read the story, I should said that this, rather than a multy chapter story, is a compilation of one shots each one covering the twisted relationship between one of the Delightful Children and his former Sector Z self, for these, it would be possible to read the chapter with no order at all. Also, for the plot, I would separete the children from each other, but not for long; I like to think that they are capable of being away from each other, but chose to stay together.

The first one is about Constance and numbuh .5

KND and all it´s characters were created by Mr. Warburton. I am doing this just for fun

 **Converations with Sector Z**

 **By Cracker Tales**

 **Numbuh .5**

 _You are horrible! Everything you do is! What happened to your promise to keep children safe?_

"There is only four more children I want to keep safe"

 _What happen to having fun?_

"I have lots of fun! it´s just different now"

 _What happen to who we used to be?_

"you mean, who YOU used to be… I was never her"

A maddening, sick and twisted conversation that once in a while took place on the mind of Constance of the Delightful Children, between her and the girl from sector Z she was once. The first time it happened was horrible, she was so scared to hear her own voice telling her snap out of it, she even considered telling father about it, but the uncertainty of what his reaction would be kept her from seeking his help. Instead, she found comfort in her siblings for she later learned they had experienced the same terrible thing before. That how they promised that every time it happened again, they seek for one another so together, they can scare the other people and the uneasy feeling away. Most of the times they talked to each other inside their minds, just because they could, and It wasn´t weird or awkward in reality, since they already act and think as one being most of the time. Yet, it could get a little annoying sometimes because despite their closeness, sometimes they would like some privacy, some time alone, away from each other minds and voices, and still, Constance will be there, willing to help if ever Ashley, David, Bruce, or Lenny needed her and she knew they would be there to for her as well.

But there were sometimes in which she allowed that other girl living inside her head to speak up, to take out all her frustration and sorrow. She was annoying as any kids Next Door operative, but tolerable. According to what she had seen on the girls memories, Numbuh .5 was brave, smart, capable… and irritatingly obstinate. Always wanting to see! Always wanting to know things! Always wanting to get out! Some people could just not see when they were done! She had won! The clever, proper, and delightful Constance had won and there was nothing, absolutely nothing, Numbuh .5 could do to change that, nor there ever be.

But the KND girl was not of the kind of quitting, and, even when the internal fights inside the girl with glasses had become more and more civilized, Numbuh .5 still talked from time to time, and Constance always listened to her, if she was on the mood. It amused her how the other girl seemed to think that she could convince her to do things that were not so good for a proper and good girl

 _"_ _I hate you!"_ There she was again, trying to manipulate her like a brat would manipulate their parents. Pathetic

"Please, Numbuh .5, don´t be so… impolite, there is no need to cast your frustration to me…"

 _That´s right! It´s him I hate! that man turned me this… abnormality!_

Constance felt irritated, but was able to control her annoyance

"He allowed me to be born"

 _"_ _He is a sick man who destroyed my life"_

"He created me, I am me because of him"

 _"_ _He is a… a cruel , horrible and pathetic man who need to kidnap children to feel complete…"_

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!"

Silence came after the outburst, it made Constance wonder if the other girls had decide to sleep again

 _"_ _He is not you father…"_

"Yes, he is"

 _"_ _No! He tricked me and my teammates! He used that infernal machine to turned me into you!"_

"I did not existed before that, I suppose that makes him my father. You better get used to it"

And numbuh .5 did not answered, she knew to recognize when logic had won a battle, and she was sick of fighting in a war that was clearly lost.

Still, mybe she could find somepity for the fallen.

 _"_ _Constance, Can I see him, please?"_ This was a question she wanted to ask since long ago

"Who? Father?"

 _"_ _Not him, you idiot!"!_ Constance rolled her eyes at the commentary " _You know who I mean! And besides, why are you away from the others anyway? Don´t you do everything together?"_ the mocking tone in her words was more than evident, the delightful girl did not liked when her 'other self' acted like that, like she was the owner of their body and mind

"Yes, but I thought you would like some privacy to talk, so I got away"

 _"_ _Yeesh, how considerate!"_

"That´s how we are" and she smiled wide and sweet, to herself. In the most delightful way possible. It wasn´t long before Numbuh .5 decide to came back with her little request

 _"_ _Please, let me see him! Let me see Numbuh .4, please!"_

"I can´t."

 _"_ _Please, I would not affect you at all"_

"I am sorry, but It´s not something I can do! He is trapped inside Lenny´s head"

 _"_ _He IS Lenny"_

"Not anymore! He is not the boy you knew all those years ago"

 _"_ _Please, Constance, I want to see into his brown eyes again…"_

"He´s got blue eyes"

 _"_ _No, they are not supposed to be like that! He had the most beautiful dark eyes I have ever seen! Warm and caring"_

"But they are blue now, cold and stunning blue, like mine, like the other's"

The KND girl had a hard time accepting this fact, even when she had known it for so long

 _"_ _I want to see him, He means so much to me! We were so close! I always wanted to…"_

"Yes, I know, I have seen your memories" interrupted Constance, she didn´t wanted to heard that, it made her feel all weird

 _"_ _then you understand!"_

"How can I? It´s… disturbing"

 _"_ _It´s not that hard to get! I love him as I would never love anyone else…"_

"How can you tell? You are only a confused child!"

 _"_ _One is never too young…"_

"But… but Father says…"

 _"_ _Forget what that crazy freak said! Trust me, I know my feeling Constance! I do love him!"_

"Stop! Don´t talk like that!"

 _Why not?! I am only trying to get you to understand!_

"I would never understand, dumb little girl"

 _"_ _Are you really that damaged? You can´t understand love?"_

"HE IS MY BROTHER! YOU CAN POSIBLY BE IN LOVE WITH MY BROTHER! it´s sick"

Cold, unsetting silence filled her mind, neither of them would said a thing for a minute

 _"_ _I am not… He is not your brother, Constance."_

"Of course he is, stupid girl"

 _"_ _No! I met Lenny when we both were cadets!. He was shy and kinda awkward at first, but he got confidence with time. Later I learned he was pretty smart and really good with hand-to-hand combat"_

"Lenny is smart, I give that one to you, but he despises hand-to-hand combat… it´s kind of barbaric if you ask me, he prefers robots and weapons" Constance smiled, she was so proud of her brother "He is very good at it"

 _"_ _Oh, and that´s so muuuuchhh better, I suppose!"_

"It´s just how things are now"

Silence again. the worst part of having another "person" living inside your head is that you have to make sure she is asleep to continue with your life. Numbuh .5 was definitely awake

 _"_ _I don´t ask for much, I just want a minute with him"_

"I am very protective of my brothers and sister, Numbuh .5, I don´t like the way you think of him" she made a pause to let the other girl think about what she had just said "It would be the same if you had feelings for Bruce or David"

 _"_ _Are you treating me?"_ Asked the voice in her head in an incredulous way

"How can I?" Constance was getting sick of all this "You are inside my head!"

 _"_ _I am. I have lost everything."_ Numbuh .5 was no longer demanding or annoying, she just sounded sad and defeated. And for some unknown reason to herself, Constance could not be glad with this victory " _Everything has been taken from me! My family, my friends, the kids next door… sometimes I wonder if my team mates are still fighting like I do or they´re just long gone…"_

"They are not gone" interrupted the sailor suited girl lowering her gaze "My siblings talk about them once in a while! Bruce says numbuh .1 is terribly annoying" she let herself chuckle, the other girl joined her

 _"_ _He had a bad attitude from time to time, but he is pretty cool"_

"That would explain many things! Bruce is …" but she could get herself to stop there, it felt weird to talk about their family with… a parasite

 _"_ _and what about the others?"_

"They are fine" the answered was cold and cutting, Numbuh .5 got the message. Still, there was no way she would stop from asking for her little request to be fulfilled

 _"_ _Can you please get to him? To Lenny? I just one you to tell him something"_

How a dangerous thing is curiosity! It makes people act in unpredictable and stupid ways, but is also the first step to find something very educational or at least interesting. This was the reason who made Constance let the other girl talk

 _"_ _Most of the time I stay in darkness, but there are time in which I can hear the others, there are very special time in which I can see the things you see, as a reflection, and only for a very brief moment… sometimes I even get to feel your pain when you are hurt"_

"What are you trying to say, Numbuh .5?"

 _"_ _I´m trying to get you to understand why I need to see him now! I can´t control this, is random and unpredictable but I have this feeling that today, that now is a perfect time to see him"_

"If I do" said the the girl in a sailor suit "Would you cut it out?"

 _"I promise"_ was the delayed answer. Anyone could have tell it was sincere.

Constance did not said a thing, she just straight herself up and walk through the hall until she reached a nice white door, she hesitated before opening it… but she did and there she found all her 4 siblings inside the room, together, as they should be

"Oh, Hi Constance" they said in their monotonous and synchronized voices. After the greeting, they offered her a sincere smile which she returned, but her expression became glom soon after and the other children quit smiling as well "it´s everything all right, sister? You look a little distre… Hey, what are you going?"

She pulled her helmeted brother out of the group, all five of them felt the separation, and yet she did not stop nor care, not at the moment

"Sorry, guys!" she apologized to the others who were very confused and have started talking out of sync "I just need him for a moment! We will be back soon"

And so she left the room with a confused boy and left behind 3 slightly offended siblings

…

He took her brother to the closest room she found in which they could talk in private. It was a regular mansion room, it had a table and two fancy sofas close to a big window with beautiful drapes. A huge bookshelf was covering a whole side of the room, and a desk with multiple office supplies was available to use.

Lenny was very confused by his sister attitude and actions, he would have tell her that taking him to another room without asking was rude and certainly, not a good girl´s behavior, but decide not to when he saw that she was clearly distressed, he wonder what was the reason behind

"Constance?" he asked, but she refused to talk. Her hands were curled into fists and her eyes were forcefully shut. He tried to offer some comfort by placing his hand over her shoulder, but she took a step back, her hands went directly to her head and a desperate "shut up" left her mouth. The boy in the football helmet felt very offended

"What´s wrong with you?" he demanded moving nothing but his head. A minute or two passed and when he did not got the answer he wanted, he decided to see if any of the books Father kept on that room were remotely interesting. Constance saw him go to the bookshelf and lowered her sight.. she notice some burned spots on the rug. Father must had been making tantrums again. They would check if he was ok, or at least bearable. Later.

"Lenny" she called walking to where he was, he responded with a "yes" but his eyes never left the book he was holding Constance could notice it was about sports "interesting reading?"

"Don´t really know" he said "I am just looking at the pictures" and smile behind the darkness of his helmet

 _"_ _Tell him! please"_

Again the annoying voice on the girls head. But she, somehow decide to granted her… companion this little wish, after all, if she did not do that, Numbuh .5 could keep being annoying for a larger period of time, and Constance didn´t want to deal with it.

She said nothing at first, just acted, and the sudden tensed body language of his brother marked the point of no return

"Constance…?" he asked in a low confused voice "Did you…? You disconnect from us?" but she did not answered at first. Lenny looked at her with his brow frowned, intrigued by the sudden action of his sister for even when it was not uncommon for them to "disconnect" ,as they like to called it, they never do it without a brief and proper announcement inside their minds. This is why Lenny was so uncomfortable with the situation, he could understand if she wanted to be alone with her thought for a while, he himself have that rare urge once in a while, but if that was the case, why bother to force him to come with her? Her leaving felt forced and unnatural to him. Almost unreal. He had to confirm if she was truly out of their common mind and try to do their little trick: talking together

"My! are you rude today" he chose a simple phrase that expressed what he was thinking, but he end up being the only person on the room that talked, she remind silent. He tried to talked inside her head, but he could even find her in the bunch of minds he could talk into.

He straight himself up and looked at her a little irritated, he did not like the feeling of being separated, none of them did.

"You really are out. How… " but he could not finish his sentence. With a fast movement she grab him by the helmet and forced him to be at her height level. The poor confused boy almost lost his balance with the sudden movement

"Listen, dear brother" she said with some urgency on her voice "I need you to tell the others that everything is fine, and then disconnect as well"

"Why?" he said a little too high pitched

"Just do it! I don´t want them to be worried"

He hooked her eyes to hers, his facial expression was stoic. This was the moment in which she realize her mistake: Numbuh .5 was pushing her so hard that she had stopped thinking properly. She should have said good bye! She should have made him disconnect first to check he really did! She felt very stupid and incompetent at the moment, her cheeks became red with shame

"Please, Lenny" she said a lot more calmed

"Would you say why?"

"I have message for Numbuh .4"

At couple of seconds of silence followed her answer. Lenny´s eyes became noticeable bigger in surprise and curiosity, then, looking at her and with a clear voice he said out loud what he was telling their other siblings in their mind

"Don´t worry, Constance is fine, we just need to talk. Do not come. See you, guys" and so, she released his helmet.

"Thank you" she said, her voice was soft and a little ashamed.

"You… are welcome"

Awkward silence, especially because they were not use to have any. The boy could not take it much longer

"So" he said after clearing his throat "Numbuh .4?"

And Constance bite her lip in nervousness

" _tell him! I need him to know!"_

"Do you guys talk often?" was the question that left the girl with glasses mouth, her brother was slightly taken by surprise by this, he was expecting something else, even though he wasn´t sure what was it

"Well" he started "Not much. Most of the time I left him talk and just ignore him."

His smallest sister felt proud of him for not paying attention to the brat living in his mind, she wished she had that self-control

"He is not as annoying as he should be, though" exclaimed the boy and fake a smile that came along a shoulder shrug

Silence again. There are somethings a girl is not supposed to tell her brother and one of those was definitely "someone I really despite, and who is also me, in a way, is crushing on you… kinda" so she remained quiet, avoiding the thing at would anyway come. She was already there! She better do this now. She asked Numbuh .5 what the message was.

And the KND operative told her, and Constance, as an interpreter would do, repeat her words to her brother who was seriously intrigued

"Lenny" said her sighting "Could you take your helmet off"

And he did. His sister repress a chuckle when he did, he tried not no felt offended

"Listen carefully, Brother" Constance had suddenly recover her composure and serious demeanor "Numbuh .5 says that your look quite… funny in those braces…"

" _Don´t sugar coat it, girl"_ was heard inside her head but she ignore it, the operative continue with her speech and the delightful with her telling of the message

"…And she wants you to tell Numbuh .4… that she thinks he is wonderful…" She stop to see Lenny, he looked at her with no visible expression in his face or body "… Not only that, she believes he is smart, and fun, and easy going… and, well, cute"

"I take compliment on that last one, since we share the same face" said the boy in a terrible attempt to make the situation more easy for his sister

"Yeah, I suppose you can do that" she answered him "She also wants him to know that she wishes she could have told him all this when they were… themselves. That she tried not to forget that they were only friends. She tried to suppress the feeling but she could not fool herself… she was planning to tell him a day before they were turn into us but her cowardice did not allowed her… she hates herself for that"

A little pause, this was difficult to said and it made Constance sad somehow

"She just wants Numbuh .4 to know that she had always love him, since the moment she knocked out a cap the was wearing and he apologize to her for being distracted. She loves him because of who he is, because he is brave and determinate and very admirable…"

And so, letting herself carried on with the emotion put into the 'dreadful girl' ´s speech, Constance took Lenny is face in her hand, even then, he didn´t move a muscle

"Numbuh .5 says she loves his eyes, they were dark and caring, not cold like yours, brother. And the very sight of his smile make her happy" a knot was forming on the girl´s throat, before continuing, she gulped trying to make it disappear, but it did not worked "She would have like to share many things with Numbuh .4, she likes to believe that, if this thing had not happen to them, they would be together even after decommission. She likes to pretend that he returned her feelings, because the mere possibly of the opposite breaks her heart" and Constance could not continue for a moment, the knot became too unbearable. She let her hand fall and cover her face with her fists taking a couple of steps back

"I hate her, Lenny" she told her brother in the middle of sobs that were more and more incontrollable "I hate her feelings and that her sadness affects me so much! Why did she makes me tell you this?"

She raised her eyes when he placed a hand on her shoulder, offering comfort. When she look up to him, he notice the tears that were running down his face, but she could not tell if he was genially sad or was just mirroring her

"It… it is ok, sis" he said with a broken voice "I understand"

"Lenny" she continued after calming herself down "She understands that the possibilities of not being loved back are big, so she ask you and Numbuh .4 not to respond to this confession, let her live in her little fantasy world, let her believe that they would love each other for all their youth and further. If… If he only wanted to, they would be together and she would be so happy"

The silence that followed this time, was not as terrible at the ones who had preceded. This time, they look at each other's eyes and let their thoughts to be arranged. The confession had been sweet, heart touching, sincere… and so very awkward for them both. Lenny reflected of the situation for a while. A girl had just used his own sister voice and body to confess her undying love to the person he was no more

"I… " he started saying nervously "I am sure he would be flattered, Constance, I sure am!"

"It wasn´t for you, idiot!"

He smiled

"I know! I know! But I can help it!" he placed his hands in front of him in a defending fashion "I am a young boy who likes attention like everybody else, What can I said?"

"You could let that behind already! Do you have any idea of how difficult it was for me?"

"I would if you had not disconnect from me!"

"Well, I promised her I would do that, it makes her feel safer, I believed"

And they both share a sweet chuckle. Lenny placed his helmet over his head again, where it belonged.

"Tell Numbuh .5 that her message would be delivered"

Constance smiled gratefully and took his hand on hers.

And lead him outside to the room. Gentle this time, slowly and with his approval.

The first thing they heard once they had return to their siblings presences in both body and mind, was an irritated complain and reprimand

"Where the heck have you two been?" asked three mad voices "Father has called us and we should not keep him waiting! Get back here and let´s go!"

And Constance smiled gladly. It was over. Her strange act of mercy was finally over and it went pretty well. Her brother patted her head in an affectionate way before getting in formation, she understood the gesture as an indication of that nothing had change between them and that made her so very happy. The voice inside her head was pleased as well, she could tell it for the words she talked before going to sleep for the next months:

"Thank you, Constance! I won´t forget this act of kindness"

This made the delightful child so proud of herself.

...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Somehow, I am not completely pleased with his one. I may improve the writing later.

I notice that many people ship Lenny and Constance and I wrote a shot of how I feel for the paring: I like it, but at the same time It feels awkward because I see them as siblings. This is how this particular chapter came to be.

Also I notice that most of the stories concerning sector z, picture the Delightfuls as bad or mindless creatures at the service of Father. I wanted to do somethind different

Thank you so much for coming here and taking the time to read! Reviews would be appreciated

Cracker Tales


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Sorry, it is been a while since I post the last chapter. I would have do this sooner but my busy life would not let me.

So here is the second shot. It is a little darker than the previous one but it is still happy at the end.

There is something I forgot so said before, if you want to blame on someone other than myself and the KND cartoon, you should blame on Artic Monkey´s song "Do I wanna know" because it somehow gave me the inspiration for the Numbuh .5 one shot.

Without anyother things to said, let´s get started

Codename: Kids Next Door belong to Mr. Wartburton. I am doing this just for fun (Also, this is my own interpretation of the delightful children and the Sector Z members)

 **Conversations with Sector Z**

 **By CrackerTales**

 **Numbuh .1**

 _"_ _Ugh! I hate this damned tie!"_

"Language, please"

Friday morning, only 7:45 and it was already raining over Bruce´s parade. Why could that annoying brat stay asleep forever?

 _"_ _And what´s for breakfast? I´m guessing something stupid like sugarless oatmeal or something"_

"We had Waffles and orange juice from breakfast, but that happened 20 minutes ago"

 _"_ _What? But I am starving!"_

"That´s impossible, you have no body"

 _"_ _Yes I do and is wearing a horrible red tie"_

The conversations between the delightful blond boy and his trapped alter ego started long ago. On a dark and silent night and it had freak out poor little Bruce so much that he screamed out loud at the sound of a voice in his head; the result were 4 startled and confused siblings and one annoyed father who did not enjoyed being awaken at 2 on the morning. The boy defend himself saying he was having a nightmare and the others played along. Still Father was not amused, but stayed with them until they fall sleep again anyway. Whenever it was an act of kindness or he was just to awake to sleep again, Bruce would never know, nor he care that much at the moment for he was complete terrified by the voice who keep talking inside his head and that resembled so much to his own. It yelled, and insulted. It screamed and groaned. It also cried and between sobs, it would tell Bruce how horrible he was, how despicable and twisted his mere existence was. He called him a mistake and an abomination, he yelled terrible things to his ears and at the end he managed to have Bruce crying along with him. The poor child tried to leave the whole night behind but the voice would occasionally returned and the insults will come back again and there was nothing he could do to stop it. This situation keep repeating until Brue figure out he could talk back. That´s when things started to get interesting.

Bruce learned ,or rather said, remembered who he used to be: A Kids Next Door Operative, and one of the best to makes things even worse. Apparently, Numbuh .1 used to lead what was known as Sector Z, a very skillful sector, according to the memories. Later, he learned that his own siblings share names with the other members of the forsaken team. This knowledge lead him to conclude that they were not technically born delightful, but modified by Father himself and he could be more thankful of that; he used to be an annoying brat but now he was turned perfect! He may have lost an adult fighting team but he won four delightful siblings who would never leave him. And he liked Father, he was not so terrible once you got to know him.

The annoying kid kept coming back over and over again, trying to persuade him to disappear, but that would not happen, Bruce loved life as much as any person. So there was no way he was going anywhere!

Still, Numbuh .1 tried…

And tried…

And tried

Without any result of course. The delightful Children were not only perfect, but cunning, resourceful and five minds working as one. The ex-KND operative found this out soon enough, and was complete annoyed to discover that he could not read the other kids minds, neither could he communicate with his beloved Sector Z the way Bruce did with his siblings, that was a privilege reserved for the delightfuls. He then conclude that if he could not erase his other self from existence, at least he would destroy his mind; he would be horrible, he would insult, attack, degrade, and traumatize the pretentious-fancy boy, the fact that he was too a kid did not stop him at all, that thing was not real! Bruce, the delightful one, was only a created monster and should be destroyed.

But, much to Numbuh .1 displeasure, he soon discovered that saying was a lot easier than doing. Bruce grew stronger, more resistant and more evil as time passed. The insults would not work anymore, neither the yelling of the personal who attacked. World came down to poor little Numbuh .1 the day the insulted Bruce and the kid laughed, it was not a forced of ironic laugh, it felt real, he was truly enjoying himself and that perturbed the sector leader. That day he understood there was no going back, he was stuck in another´s boy body, he was prisoner trapped on a mind. No matter how many times he told himself the opposite, he felt like a parasite.

Bruce, the perfectly delightful Bruce, on the other hand, was proud of himself and he knew his siblings will be too. He had won! He annoyance was finally defeated! The terrible kid insults and constants attacks only made him stronger, only reinforced his will to live. The war has been fought and he was the victor.

So Friday was the day, last day of school before spring break and he was a little excited for that: more free days meant more time to plan the Kids Next Door destruction! The anticipation was filling him with joy! It was, after all, one of this favorites hobbies, one he could not write down on school assignments, He did once and was sent to therapy, Father was not pleased with that at all.

And speaking of Father, there he was, entering to the room with a slightly annoyed expression on this face

"What are you kids still DOING HERE?" he asked to the children who were fixing their uniforms so they would look perfect "You will be LATE!"

 _"_ _There he is!"_ exclaimed Numbuh .1. Bruce could tell by the tone in his voice, that he had rolled his eyes " _Yelling again"_

Bruce just ignore the statement and joined his siblings voices in a "yes, Father, we´re almost done"

 _"_ _Yeah ,Father, we are almost done getting totally dorky and annoying"_ he mocked and add a chuckled at the end

"Please, behave, Numbuh .1"

 _"_ _Ha! you think you can boss me around?! I am the one and only Numbuh .1 of the Kids Next Door! I am the one who bosses around here!"_

"Oh, really?" answered Bruce mischievously "How adorable of your to think that! Let me check on something… Yes, yes, just as I suspected! This is my body and I have full control of it! This is mind hand aaaannnnddd, these ones here must be my legs which I can move whichever I want!"

And so, he began to play with his hands and walk oddly. It was a shame Numbuh .1 could not see him, he looked quite funny

"Bruce" called 4 curious voices "What on the earth are you doing?"

"Proving a point"

"Well, you look kind of ridiculous, if you asked me"

"Good thing nobody asked you, Ashley" And he continued with his little funny walk

"Huh? You are most discourteous sometimes, brother!"

"and you are annoying… sometimes"

"Now, Now, there is no need to attack our sister, Bruce"

"Shut the hell up, Lenny!"

 _"_ _Language, please"_ said the numbuh .1, Bruce had forgot for a moment he could heard what he said

"Bruce! That language is not proper at all!"

"Leave it, David, why don´t you mind your own business, huh?"

"I AM minding my business! Actually, I am minding everybody's!" The tall boy defend himself. This voice then became almost a whisper "If Father hears you, we will be on big trouble"

Bruce did not attend, he continue with his strange- almost- dance- walk. Soon after, a strong, loud voice filled the hall with a annoyed yell

"BRUCE! QUIT THAT RIDICULOUS WALK NOW!" All five children froze in place, Father walked to them and gave them five brown lunch bags "Here, you almost forget your lunch. And I want you to eat ALL OF IT! Specially the Apples! WE got too MANY of them and THEY are starting to get ROTTEN!" And so he proceeded to walk away from the kids murmuring under his breath but still audible "I don´t know why I bought so many in the first place! They were half the price! Such a bargain is hard to ignore"

The Children stood still for a couple of seconds, then their eyes searched for each other, a mixture between 'What the heck?' and Told ya' were in between their minds. Bruce noticed then that his behavior may have been a little uncalled for

"Um… Sorry, guys"

"He is awake" asked Constance all by herself in a dark, sad voice. The blond boy only could nod shyly

"ahh… tell him that we say hello"

And after that, they walked in silence through the hall and then to school they went.

 **::::::::::::::**

* * *

School is always tedious. No matter if you are a savage brat like the Kids Next Door, or a perfectly well behaved young person, like the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. To add to the dull normality of rules and insipid themes school often offered to children, there was the fact that day in particular, one of the members of the most legendary KND sector decide to stay awake inside the mind of the delightful Bruce. And it was driving him crazy

 _"_ _So, when is school over?"_

 _"_ _7? Really? Did you guys really think that´s the answer?"_

 _"_ _Why do we get only one desk?"_

 _"_ _Ugh! just when you thought you could get more dorkier"_

 _"_ _Wait, did she just mention Constantinople?"_

They reached to a point when Bruce could not take it anymore. A sudden raise of five synchronized hands call the attention of Ms. Thomson

"Can I be excused?"

"Well" said the teacher clearly annoyed "We are looking at a fascinating theme here, Children, you see, the Fall of the Byzantine Empire marked the end of an era and is worthy to be studied on…"

"So, what?!" interrupted an irritated voice "It´s not like we care about Greenland or something!"

The whole classed rolled their eyes. Classical Wally Beetles! So aware of the geographical locations!

"Please, Ms. Thomson" ask the Delightful Children again "It is an emergency"

The teacher made a face, she wasn´t pleased with the insistent interruption of the children and truly believed that her lesson was by far too important. Then again, the Delightful Children were not only well behaved but also very diligent and she took pity on their pleading sweet faces.

"All right, Children. But you must…" and she could not finish her sentence for the kids had fled quickly and thanked her at the time they past the door.

 **::::::::::**

* * *

Just to make things clear, they did not went to the bathroom all together, that was a disturbing rumor spread by the Kids Next Door, they assumed. And now they were there because Bruce needed some privacy, so he took the whole restroom to himself while the other four remained outside, guarding the door. They would not let any kid, no matter who she or he may be, to enter to their dear brother improvised sanctuary. Inside, Bruce stood in front of a mirror, he let the water run from a faucet and wet his face with its coldness.

"Stop it! Why don´t you just leave!"

 _"_ _Sorry, Dork, I was here first"_

And the answered irritated the boy

"That I KNOW! I was only wondering why you don´t go TO SLEEP!" He told to his other self in a fashion that remind him so much of father´s that the ex-KND leader had no other option but be shocked. Silence followed, but only for a minute or two, the raspy voice came back second after Bruce had though he had succeeded

 _"_ _I am not sleepy… Bruce"_ said the other with a calm voice _"It´s been a while since I became… you, that I start to miss even the things I found dull before, like school"_

At the Statement, Bruce searched for his own face in the mirror, it was the closes thing he would get to see the other boy´s.

"If you miss it so much, why don´t you just shut up and listen to the lesson?"

 _"_ _I WAS listening. Don´t you realized that the last remark I made was to comment something Mrs. Thomson had just said… Pity that we left when she was talking about the Byzantine"_ He was kind of afraid of admitting, but he had always been sort of a history nerd

"But we know much of the byzantine" said Bruce smiling "I have read a lot on the matter at the mansion library"

 _"_ _And I think it was a very interesting reading"_ Said the other boy and his words made Bruce smile fell a little _"I didn´t told you at the moment but I was awake… and enjoyed our reading time, sorta"_

"Why didn´t you tell me?"

Numbuh .1 felt uncomfortable at the question, it was hard for him to know if Bruce was indignant or just surprised for the lack of communication of that day

 _"_ _Why should have I?"_

"Because listening to my conversations and reading my stuff is invasive!" so he was indignant

 _"_ _Well, guess what, dork? So is taking over my body"_

Cold silence filled the elementary school restroom. Bruce eyes fell and his hands tremble. He was annoyed and at the same time, sad. Because he could not deny the true his "host" had spoken

"Go to sleep, Numbuh .1" he command in what was almost a whisper, the other boy notice the queer tone of his voice

 _"_ _See, you are mad because it´s true"_ Bruce said nothing _"it scares you that someday I will come back to full control"_

A delightfully evil chuckle was heard in the place

"Full control? That would imply that you had at least little control of my body…"

 _"_ _it is my…"_

"MY body!" said the boy in blue in a very powerful and authoritarian voice "I thought I had made that clear"

 _"_ _You talk tough, kid, but I know you are terrified"_

"Of you?" asked the well behaved child with a voice filled with arrogance. Numbuh .1 forgot for a minute that he could not be seen and nodded, half scare, half startled.

"Why should I be terrified of you?" continued Bruce rhetorically "For years you wake up in my mind and told me horrible things! Many nights I spend sleepless at the sound of your full of hatred voice! Weeks and Weeks passed and I kept hearing your aggressive yells, your… your.. loathsome insults, and your desperate cries! I wanted you to stop but you didn´t, So I just learned to get used to it. With time, it became so familiar to me that I got to a point where I couldn´t care anymore" he stop to take a breath, those words had been locked in his chest for so, so long "Don´t you get it, silly boy? I became who I am today because of you. You are as responsible of me as Father is"

The last statement was too much for the poor Numbuh .1 nerves. He felt an enormous urge to kick something! He wanted so hard to punch the brat in the face, if he could, he surely would… and he wanted to cry because he was, after all, only a boy

 _"_ _Does that mean that I… I…"_ He stop to grasp a big, deep breath _"That… I would never… again… ta…ke… o…ver…? That… that sucks!"_

"Your voice is cracking" said Bruce not bulling him or laughing at his tragedy, but really concerned "Are you crying?"

 _"_ _Sure am, my horrible mistake"_ reply the ex. leader and a sad ironic joke came along with his answer _"I am having an epiphany here, I always… I have just realize I am never to be in control of my own body again… I will never see my team again"_ his last words were dragged in a whisper, just after saying them, he started sobbing again. Surprisingly, his crying touched some fibers on Bruce heart, for he too started to shed a tear of two; he was not an insensitive monster as the other children would like to think of him, or his siblings. He was a boy who could be scared, and glad, and sad as any other person, and he could certainly be moved by other´s tears. The sadness on Numbuh .1 voice was so powerful and sincere as nothing Bruce had ever heard before. Not even in those horrible nights of insults and desperation he had heard him like that. It seemed that the brat had finally understood.

Bruce never thought he would feel so sad upon his own victory.

"They are fine" he said in a gentle but firm voice to catch the weeping boy´s attention

 _"_ _Who are?"_

"Your friends. My siblings speak of them from time to time" Numbuh .1 was paying full attention now, his sobs stop "They sound like a fine team of irresponsible brats"

 _"_ _My team was the very best!"_ Said the proud leader, Bruce chucked naturally

"I believe that title belong now to Sector V. or so they said"

 _"_ _Who is sector V?"_

"The blonde kid at class with the tick Australian accent is one of them"

 _"_ _No way, he one who made the Greenland comment?"_

"He is the one"

 _"_ _But… He is so dumb!"_ the sincere shock on Numbuh .1 was enough to make Bruce laugh. They were at once in agreement _"please, tell me he is not the leader"_

"My Heavens, No!" exclaimed the boy and made a gesture with his hands "If he was, our job would have been done so long ago! Their leader is Nigel Uno, and he is the worst of them!"

 _"_ _He must be awesome, so you hate him so much"_

"That´s not how I would describe him" answered the boy while he rolled his eyes

 _"_ _See? Now I must know the boy!"_

Bruce smiled to himself in a mocking way

"Well, then you should try to stay awake at our battles"

 _"_ _Don´t tempt me, you crazy mess! I may will"_

And Bruce said no more, he straight up and walked directly to the door. The conversation in his mind was suddenly changed

"Let´s see if we came back before Ms. Thomson changes the topic. I like the fall of Constantinople!"

 _"_ _I like war in general"_

"I understand, it is fascinating! The tactics, the motives…"

 _"_ _The weapons, the way the technology advanced thanks to it!"_

"The Strategy!"

 _"_ _That´s the best part, you goof!"_ If Numbuh .1 could, he would have ruffed Bruce hair, and the delightful boy somehow knew this. He could only smile.

From that point, he started to think higher of the stubborn Numbuh .1. He may been a total pain but he wasn't that bad, after all. He was a prisoner of war and would forever stay in the unescapable cage his own body was. He was a soldier who has fallen to the trap of his worst enemy… a poor war victim. And Bruce decide to treat him as politically correct as his modern civilized mind allowed him, he would allow him to have a little pleasure or two once in a while, he would try to do him a favor from time to time, but never losing his authority status. They could never forget who had actually won.

Bruce was not afraid anymore, nor he was blue. He did not mind if his whole existence was a mistake, he still enjoyed it.

Numbuh .1 had his time in the past, but it was over.

Sector Z had fallen and in their place something bigger and better had raised: The Delightful Children form down the Lane.

 **:::::::::::**

* * *

Yeah, that counts as a (sort of) a happy ending for me. Poor Numbuh .1! I hope they get allong from now on.

Let me heard your thoughts! I will be glad to hear of you


	3. Chapter 3

I AM BACK!

With a new shot :). This time is a little different ,but not so much, we talk about it at the end of the reading.

KND and it´s characters does not belong to me, I a, just a girl who likes to write about it

 **Numbuh .3**

 **By CrackerTales**

 _"_ _Wow, honey waffles with whipped cream and strawberries on top… Seems like a delightful breakfast"_

"Was that a pun?"

 _"_ _What? No 'why the heck are you awake?´ No tasteful but irritating remark?"_

9 on the morning on a warm Saturday of Spring. The sun was up, the breakfast served, and the former member of the KND… awake. But there is nothing to be alarmed, she and Ashley were normally on good terms. Even if it was true that the operative hold a grunge against the girl with the pink bow, and said girl could care any less, it even amused her! It kept her individual mind distracted and entertained for a while. She would never tell her 'other being' or the others, but there were times in when she actually missed the warrior.

Of course it hasn't been always like that.

The first time Ashley heard Numbuh .3 speak, almost cause her a heart attack. It was so sudden and surreal that she remembers it so clearly that she could almost swear it had happen the morning before: There she was, a beautiful sweet and proper girl fixing her long straight blond hair in front of the mirror; her siblings stood, as always, by her side each of them focusing on a different activity: David fixed his hair, Constance cleaned her glasses, Bruce buttoned his jacket, and Lenny… Lenny was doing whatever that thing was with his braces. Anyway, it was a peaceful morning for the children. All normal, all quiet.

Then the blond girl heard someone talking and turn her face around to see who it may be. She was sure the person could not be one of the servitude because the voice sounded so young and confused. It was like a call in the middle of the morning, distant was its feeling, but weirdly enough, so close she could assure is was right next to her:

 _"_ _Why is everything so dark?"_ said the voice surprised and at the same time tired. _"Where did everybody went? … My head hurts, I… I can´t remember anything… The Mansion! We Were to take over the… Numbuh .5!… numbuh .1?... Numbuh .4…. guys? Are you there?"_ The feminine voice quiet down a little waiting for an answer that never came _"Numbuh .2? I can´t see a thing! Tell me you are there! …Numbuh .2? DAVID! … Answered me!... please"_

At the hearing of the name, our cute little Ashley seek in the mirror for the reflection of one specific brother. When she found it and saw her tallest boy smiled at her in the most carefree and personal way, she felt her heart suddenly heavy and gloom. She excuse herself out of the complicated being they were all together and left the room for she wanted to be alone.

But that day seemed now like years ago. Now, the delightful Ashely and the kids next door one live in perfect harmony, or at least in better terms their other siblings and teammates did. They have reached to a point where there was no drama or attacks, but there were sometimes complaining, because Numbuh .3 would like to get out! And even in other occasions there were also crying, because she remembered her previous life and that made her sad. Other than those unpleasant details, Ashely had the blond warrior girl very high, she was smart and polite. she could have made an extraordinary ambassador when she would have grown up, or at least that was Ashely though of her.

The girl with the pink bow liked to take pride on this description of her host, she was the kind of girl who liked the best and only the best for her and had convince herself that Numbuh .3 was in fact the best! She cared little for the rest of the pesky kids on Sector Z, they did not matter, they were not as good as her own. Because at one point, Ashley started to believe she had right over the girl´s existence and treat her, when awaken, as one of her possessions. Numbuh .3 didn´t like this that much but realized there was no point in fighting; the Delightful Children were strong in mind as a community as well as individuals.

The journey had been bumpy, but with time, both of them had reached to a place of peace where they could coexist and share their experiences and thoughts, they both realized that they were excellent chatters when not trying to nullify one another.

 _"_ _So, what evil scheme do you guys have planned for today?"_ asked the operative to continue with the conversation herself have started _"Did Father got you a brand new robot? Full equipped with lasers and colorful buttons to push? I bet it is marvelous!"_

"It would be, it there was any" Answered the girl "But no, we are not fighting those KNDoofuses today… no offence"

 _"_ _Not taken, twerp"_ Ashely smiled and took another bite of her waffle. The best thing about this conversations were that they took place inside her mind, so she could technically talk while eating.

 _"_ _So, that´s it? you guys are letting the Kids Next Door run around wild and free?"_

"Oh No! Not really" exclaimed Ashley quickly so the other girl would not get the wrong idea "We sent someone else to do the job today, Mr. Boss, don´t know if you know him?"

 _"_ _Have heard of him"_

"Well, we sent him to fight them in our place today… he would have anyway!"

Numbuh .3 left a snort escape

 _"_ _I didn´t know you had other villains at your service"_

"Everyone is at your service when you have enough money… at least that´s what Father says"

 _"_ _oh, yes, the man with terrible powers and even worse temper, where is he?"_

"Why. right in front of us! Can´t you see?"

Numbuh .3 hesitate a minute before answering the question, to be sincere, she could not tell if it had been an ironic question or an honest one at first.

 _"_ _Well, no, not right now. I must be not completely awake because everything is so dark"_

"oh, I see…" Ashley wet her lips in her tea, she let the bitterness of the beverage to get down her throat, she wondered if her little trapped girl could taste it, part of her wished, it was a really good tea "But, you can hear everyth…"

"Could you pass us the honey, Father?" The girls 'chat had been abruptly interrupted by a question all five delightful children asked. Ashley found herself of guard and certainly surprised by it, she didn´t realized they were to talk at all, they usually had breakfast in silence.

Father did not much aside barely lift his eyes from the newspaper he was pretending to read

"More Sugar?" he asked raising an eyebrow like judging the kids petitions

"Ahh… yes…?" they respond a little confused, what was wrong with honey? It was healthy, right? But Father did not let his gaze lose theirs, golden eyes pierced on blue ones in a silent battle for the little honey they had left: only enough to either them… or him. As you can see, the adult had a personal interest on the golden gift from the bees he had purchased on a supermarket

"Father…?" the kids asked with suspicion in their minds, they knew of Father´s childish selfishness and love for sweets, but this time, they were not to lose, they would not allow it. So they played their cards "Honey is good for us, Father"

"Well, I suppose it is. BUT it´s also good for me! So suck it!" and that´s the moment in which he took the little squeezable bottle that was conveniently close to his hand with a satisfied smile on his lips

 _"_ _Wow, what a jerk!"_ and Ashley couldn´t have argue with her even if she tried _"Hey, Delightful girl, why don't you guy try something…"_ And so she proceeded to give that who was supposed to be worst enemy an idea she found very interesting. When Ashley informed, mentally, the plan to her siblings, they agree they had nothing to lose by trying. They talk just in the moment in which Father was about to pour the remaining honey all over his delicious waffles

"Father, The doctor said honey was good for Lenny"

Father did not much except than looking at his children in complete doubt

"What? What Doctor?!"

"Why, the odontologist, father. We went to see him last Saturday, remember? He said honey was good for Lenny" Right eyebrow raised on Father´s face, the children did not fail to see his skepticism "It has something to do with his braces and the throat sore they cause him from the… last revision…" It was a lame excuse, they knew as much, but they had to try it anyway. Father always have won at keeping the sweets at breakfast

"Just how STUPID YOU THINK I AM!?" And flames were all over the place for the very first time on the day. Not even 9:30, that had to be a record

"But… but Father!" defended the kids with slightly shaking voices "We promise is good for sore throats!"

The flames calmed down, but for a minute of two, they were still present over his dark figure. His eyes were piercing the children's and sweet forced smiles came to be on their faces, their Father then let go a sigh

"Ok, then!" he said resigned "As your Father I am mad because YOU try to Trick ME! But as your evil tutor… Well, you actually got points for trying, even if it was PATHETIC!" and he gave the honey to them

"But NEXT Time TRY TO DO FIND A BETTER EXCUSE! UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes, Father… thank you, Father"

And they enjoy the rest of their sweet sweet breakfast in satisficed silence

 _"_ _I have to agree with the creep, you know"_ said a particular voice _"That was kinda lame"_

"Well, Do I have to remind you that I was actually your Idea?"

 _"_ _No, of course not! But I thought you, being the oh-so-perfect delightful Children from Down the Lane, will come with something way smarter"_

Ashely swallowed hard, she hated to see true in critique against her and her siblings

"we… panicked, ok? You don´t know how clingy is father to everything that tastes sweet!"

 _"_ _You are kidding…"_

"One time, in OUR birthday, he save a little cake because he knew those dorks would come for ours and he did not share it at all when the real cake was destroyed… we actually consider wrestling him for it"

After the retold of this anecdote and a minute or two of Numbuh .3 laugher, Ashley was allowed to finish her breakfast in peace and silence as the other kids on the table.

:::::

* * *

Numbuh .3 remained awake for the whole day, but she didn´t talk as much as in other occasions. It was like something has been placed in her own mind, a thought that was stuck on her head and would not leave her alone as long as she was conscious.

The time was 4 o´clock on the afternoon, and the Delightful Children were watching an old movie they would not dare to say they could not understand; they were smart and perceptive and no old school movie would make them feel like complete idiots in their own home! Then again, maybe things would have work a lot better if they have actually seen the movie from the very beginning. Still they watched with a childish hope to get something out of it.

Numbuh .3 listen in silence, the music, the voices, the words such voices talked in the film she recognized as a black and white one. She knew the film! It was a strange love story, full with treason and despair; she had seen it long ago, in a place she used to call 'home' along with an old grumpy, yet gold-hearted, woman she used to call 'aunt'. When the old lady was babysitting, there was no way she could watched a children´s cartoon like his friends and classmates would do. often, she wished she could have gone to her tree house and to missions with the rest of the team… But she never dared. Old aunt was a nervous woman and would not let her leave her side not even for a minute! That´s how she ended up watching old time movies and learned songs so romantically antique. As time have passed, she found herself enjoying those evenings more and more, at one point she mourned the fact that they only happened once every two weeks. At the memories, she closes her eyes and delighted on the sounds the screen released and that went directly to her ears. Sometimes, she wondered it that little secret of hers have influence on Ashley´s old spirit and the delightful Children´s general interest in adult stuff and entertainment. Despise that, the movie was still too high for them to reach. She smiled and remember how confused she was at some themes the film touched so gracefully, she could only understood it more when the old aunt cared to explained it for her. Numbuh .3 knew the delightful Children were smart, but there was no way they could fully understand the film in its totality, not yet, not without father´s explanations.

And speaking of Father, there was again the uneasy thought dancing on the trapped girl´s mind that would not leave her fully enjoy the melancholy of her current situation, no matter how hard she tried of how strongly she was determinate to push it for later

 _"_ _Hey, Ashley"_ she had always felt weird saying her own given name to called another person _"Can I ask you a question?"_

"Can´t it wait? We are in a middle of something!" answered the pale girl immediately "and I though you have fallen sleep"

 _"_ _But I haven´t! How could I? I been sleeping for so long that I may never sleep again!"_ She told in a half mocking way, there was a smirk in her lips she wished Ashley could have seen. Said girl, on the other hand, let escape a tired gasp

"Oh No!, please! It is not healthy for a girl your age to never sleep" said in a humorous exaggerated fashion "besides, you would drove me mad"

A small chuckle passed to the delightful girl and a casual "you may already be" was said by her companion and she tried to felt offended. But to be honest, she frequently wonder it herself. The only reason she dared to think she was still sane, was that her four siblings lived the same situation once in a while and if she was insane, at least they were insane together.

 _"_ _About my question…"_

"Not know, I want to know what is happening!"

 _"_ _Don´t even try! you started the film late and even if you haven´t, you couldn´t really get all of it!"_

Ashley felt a little offended, she didn´t like being stupid

"I am smart enough to get it, thank you!"

 _"_ _It is not that! we are too young to fully get it!"_

And Ashley did not appreciate this either, she didn´t like being called too young either

"Still I want to try" she said convinced and annoyed at the same time "And the heroine has quite an interesting story"

 _"_ _I liked Mr. Wilson the first time I watched it"_ added the operative casually _"He seemed like a cool guy"_

"Oh, that one reminds me a little of Father"

And a heavy silence felt upon them

 _"_ _They are nothing alike!"_ said Numbuh .3 almost yelling in surprised for the comparison _"Wilson is funny, strange and childish…"_

"And smart, dark and ambitious… in a weird way" And silence felt once again between them

 _"_ _Well, I suppose we may have been seeing him as different characters"_ and they may as well have.

But this casual conversation only remind Numbuh .3 of the doubt that had been playing inside her mind since breakfast

 _"_ _And now that you mentioned the monster-with-a- pipe,"_ she commented as who wants to bring another topic in class _"Could I ask you something about him?"_

"I suppose there is no way you are letting me see this movie in peace, would you?"

 _"_ _If I am to live with him, I want to know him"_

A lame excuse if you thought of it, but at the same time completely reasonable. Ashley suppress an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes, she wanted to know the heroine´s fate!

"Talk" her voice was not inviting, but harsh and tired, still this would not stop Numbuh .3 for getting information

 _"_ _I keep recalling the incident with the honey at breakfast"_ Gosh! she was starting to talk like them! _"And you see? I can´t believe he give it to you! That was the lamest excuse ever!"_

"Again with that? I thought we have state already that we panicked! Besides, I was your Idea on the first place!"

 _"_ _That´s not the point, ok!"_ how can she live with this person, she was so easily offended and fussy? _"I am confused, that´s all!"_

"About what?"

 _"_ _Why would he ever give it to you? I though he was a heartless… man"_ She pronounced the last word ironically at the lack of a better term. Ashley on her side, only remand quiet in confusion for a while

"He has is days" she answered after a while "both good and bad" Silence felt again, this time gloomy and sad "But he is not a monst…"

And she dared not to finish the statement, she wasn´t even sure that it would be true. Father was a complicated man, broken and confusing. You´ll have to spend many days at his side to finally understand his mood swings, the best ways to approach him and the most convenient hours to seek for his attention. He was scary. Forget scary! He could be Terrifying! And at the same time, appealing. There was something about fire that was so fascinating! Maybe it is its duality: both destructive and caring. Ashley liked to see Father as her ultimate role model and she hoped that someday, when the mansion would be theirs and the title of Adult Villain had passed to her and her siblings, she would be able to fill the shoes. So maybe he was indeed a monster, but she couldn´t care less. They all were after all.

 _"_ _See?"_ came the feminine voice again " _You can´t even say it! you know is true!"_

"and what if it is? Would it change a thing for you?"

 _"_ _Maybe it would change it for you!"_ said her with a little spark of hope in her heart " _You could run away and far from him"_

"Oh, That´s just ridiculous!" snapped Ashley and her eyes rolled once again "Why would I do that? I like living here! This is where my family stays, Numbuh .3"

 _"_ _Your family, ok! I get it if you are talking about the other kids but you could not be including him"_

"Why couldn´t I? He is my father!"

 _"_ _He is a horrible man! The kind of adult I used to fight!"_

"Used to! You said it yourself" Ashley huffed angrily and tried to calm herself, she would not let a horrible Kids Next Door operative to ruin her day, this was supposed to be their day off "I don´t want to talk to you anymore"

 _"_ _I…"_ began Numbuh .3 but could get herself to finish. They stand still in silence for a tense moment before she managed to said what she wanted _"I can´t believe it! You care for him?"_

"Silence"

 _"_ _That´s so dumb! Why? He is… Ugh! There is no way that person could care for any of you… Do you think he even cares for y…"_ and before she could finish a hurtful sentence, Ashley excuse herself to the others and alone she left the room.

::::

* * *

She locked herself on their own bedroom and sat heavily on the bed. Her hands were shaking and a uncomfortable knot was forming on her stomach. She angrily took one pillow and punched angrily before throwing it to the floor

"WHY WOULD YOU EVER ASK ME THAT?"

And Numbuh. 3 was silence, unsure of how to manage the situations, she would never guess the violent reaction the other girl would have

 _"_ _I was just curious"_ she explained _"I never knew you care so much"_

Ashley managed to calm herself down, her anger was fading and tiredness was taking over her

"He is my father, he should care for me…us" and her face was buried in another pillow in an attempt to keep tears for running. It was a doubt that had haunted her for many, many days. Numbuh .3 dared not to said a thing. He could not offer comfort and the word that may came out of her mouth may cause more harm to the girl, so she only listen in silence to her sobs and wondered what had been the last time Ashley had cried.

The whole situation was terrifying for the ex KND operative: she could help but feel extremely sad and she reached to a point in which she hope so eagerly that Father in fact love, or at least thought fondly of the children he had forcefully adopt, because they sure care for him, or at least, the blonde girl with a pink bow did, and it was heartbreaking to think of her affections as unrequired.

 _"_ _I am sorry, I didn´t thought it would upset you"_ But she did not respond _"It´s just that I believed that you would be angry at him for changing you..."_ Ashley considered answering, but Numbuh .3 continued before she could said a thing _"But he never did, did he? He never change you because you didn´t exist before that. He change me! But not really because I am still here… Arg! It made my head hurt!"_

"It is complicated, but at least you don´t get to talk to other four persons inside your head! It can get crowded, you know?"

Silence again, but this time less uncomfortable and more lightly

 _"_ _I would like to talk to them, though"_ answered the original Ashley with shrug _"My team, of course, not yours! They are kinda weird"_

Ashley allowed herself to giggle and walk to the door in a steady pace

 _"_ _We are moving? Where to?"_

"You wanted to know why Father gave us the honey, didn´t you? Well, let's ask him" If Numbuh .3 Have had the power to take her by her arm and stop her from doing so, she would have done without a doubt! But she was physically powerless.

 _"_ _Are you sure about this?"_ she asked with a trembling voice. Ashley stop just in front of his office and give it some thought

"No" she said gulping and open the door.

Of course, he was there. This expression annoyed, a lot of paper to read and sign, his eyes fixed on a file and on his hand a pen ready to be used. The sound of door opening caught his attention and forced him to look up. That´s when he saw her. One of her kids, all by her own… without the others. This if course confuse him very much.

"Ashley?! What the heck are you doing here?!"

The girl felt the question as too rough for her to handle in that particular moment, and she have tought she had get over her recent breaking. Bitting the inside of her cheeks she quickly turned around and tried to escape

"I am sorry, Father" she said by the door "I didn´t meant to disturb you"

 _"_ _Are we leaving? just like that?"_

And there was no answer because both girls knew the other one was scare… just a little, but scare nevertheless.

"No!" Called father a little too eager, if there was anything more annoying than children, that would be bills to pay, and he could use a distraction. So far, 4 of every 5 calculations have been wrong, a sight that he should take a break. Ashely look back at him in confusion

"I mean" continued the adult "There must be important, so you are… alone"

"Oh, that" the girl fixed her skirt nervously "We were watching a movie and I was thinking about breakfast, and so this idea got stuck in my mind and…"

Father was getting bored. Could the girl just go straight to the point? And he thought this would distract him from the tedious bills

"If you have nothing interesting to said or could not said it in one coherent sentence, GO! I am so tired right now" And his dark hands combed his hair to the back like one does when stress is just too much; Being rich was so hard! Especially when it comes to count money. Under his breath, he cursed his stupid decision of not hiring an accountant.

 _"_ _We came here just to just do nothing? Go ask him!"_

Like driven by a force stronger than the fear Father could sometimes inspire, Ashley found herself standing just in front of the wooden desk

"Why did you gave us the honey, Father? the truth" The asked without thinking, and father answered without looking back

"Because Apparently, Lenny needed it" The sarcasm on the answered was notorious. Being sincere, he himself wasn´t even sure why he acted that way, he had no reason to give it to them when he wanted it. maybe not even the terrifying father was immune to the charming blue eyes of his children, and if it was to be true, he may have created a monster even more dangerous than himself.

The girl stood still in front of him

"What? Aren´t you satisfied with MY AMSWER?"

"Careful, Father" said she rather unimpressed by the flames, she was uses to this… almost "That would be the 7th desk you burn this week"

 _"_ _Wow, that is at least one per week"_

"Yes" answered Ashley inside her head "But is only Wednesday"

 _"_ _He may have some issues, huh?"_

"You don´t know half of it!"

The flames calmed down. Slowly, they fade away

"Well" answered Father turning around in a way that was both annoyed and prideful "I have had a very stressful week! Can´t a man being angry anymore? Yeesh!"

And he tried to ignore the girl who expressionless was watching his every move. He felt judged and disliked the feeling

"about the honey…"

"Huh? Didn´t I make myself clear? I DON´T NEED A REASON TO DO WHAT I DO!" he outburst again causing the girl to take a few steps back "And If I needed one, I would not tell IT! Now go to the rest of yours and stop losing time thinking about silly things"

"Yes, Father" said the girl monotonously and walk to the door. Just before she left the room, his voice call her again

"And call the furniture Store! Ask for a not-burning desk"

:::::

* * *

 _"_ _I don´t know what to get out of that"_ commented Numbuh .3 as soon as they were out of the office, walking through the hall _"He didn´t really answered"_

"Sorry it disappointed you"

 _"_ _I didn´t knew what to expect, really. But I thought he would be more aggressive and angry"_

"He is!" answered Ashley "But most of the time is rather fussy and kinda childish"

Numbuh .3 laughed, it wasn´t even that funny but she did it so Ashley would know she was interested

"It wasn´t always that way, you know" continued the pale, blond girl "At the beginning we were only employees, the result of a twisted experiment that went wrong…"

 _"_ _Twisted?"_ She was very confused. She would never guess that one of the delightful children, would call it as such

"I know it was twisted!" Answered Ashley getting the intention on the girls reaction "I understand it and I think is both twisted and marvelous! We were born as we are now thanks to it!"

A heavy disappointed sigh escape the ex-operative´s mouth

 _"_ _And I though we have agree on something"_ Ashley ignore the commentary

"One day we did something… naughty, and he grounded us. It was so weird because he has never before done that! He sent us to our room without dessert"

 _"_ _that´s all?"_

"No, he enrolled in school the next morning. I don´t think that was part of the punishment though" Silence once again. The girl walked without hearing of saying a word for she was thinking of the past "After that, he has become more and more casual with us. I know he thinks of us as his children, maybe not the kind of 'daughters and sons' children but his little evil pupils he has to prepared for something bigger"

The words of the girl were so sure, Numbuh .3 could not find an argument against it. And if she had it, she wouldn´t use it, that day she had learned how much that weird relationship meant for the girl she was forced to share with for life. That relationship must be the second one in importance, right under the very complicated and unbreakable bond between the five headed creep her former team has become. In Numbuh .3 mind, Ashley had stopped to be an impostor or a freak that came to ruin her life, if anything, she was a victim as well and by every means a real person. She should start treating her as such from that point and the rest of their lives, this time for real.

"I just want to ask you something, Numbuh .3" said the girl in almost a whisper "How does the movie ends"

 _"_ _Oh! Right!"_ She was surprised for she had forgot they were watching it in the first place _"The Heroine discovers that Pete isn´t really his brother and marries him, because she had always care"_

"That´s… sick"

Numbuh .3 smiled

 _"_ _And that´s your opinion"_

 _::::_

* * *

So why was it different?

In prevous chapter, the Delightful chidren had show their dislike for their "other selfves" openly, I wanted Ashley to be the one that had already accepted the facts and had no intention in get rid of Numbuh .3.

My first intentoin was not, however, to turn this chapter into a one about Ashley and her relationship with father, that came out naturally and before I could have stop it, but it makes sense for me, Ashley is a child and she need to feel loved by her father figure. She doesn´t need a reason to love father despise who he is, he loves and looks up him because he is her Father! The other thing I did differently was that this time is the sector Z member who learns understand the Delightful child.

It is late and I feel like I am stating to talk nonsense so it must be time to say good by for now, I´ll see you around, on the next chapter

CrackerTales

P.S.

Hey let me know what you think about this, and please inform me of any gramtical mistake or typo, I would be thankful


	4. Chapter 4

Good day.

So it is more than a month since the last shot... sorry about that. I was busy and my computer decide not to work for a while so the chpater had to be put on hold, but good news is I am back! And I bring with me what you are about to read

 _ **As you know have no right or claim over this characters or setting and show, they were created by a man called Wartburton.**_

Regardless, I have some ideas that involved this characters and that´s how this fan fitional story came to be.

I should said, I made a reference here to the first shot of this story, but I think you all read it, don´t you?

 **Numbuh .4  
**

 **By CrackerTales**

 _"_ _I want to punch something"_

"Better be one of those KNDorks"

 _"_ _How can you talk to me and at the same time talk to those operatives in completely different conversations?!"_

"Lots of practice"

It´s been about two minutes since Numbuh .4 was awake. And when he woke up he expected to find himself watching some mindless kid show, as the delightfuls used call them, or reading some book boring enough to be considered adult literature. But instead he woke up in a battle field, none of the involved parties had attacked yet but it was pretty obvious the fight was soon to begin. Standing there, inside the mind of a brat, made young Numbuh .4 realize how deeply he missed the action of the missions and the thrill of the battle. He was abruptly reminded of the sound of the guns being fired and the smell of sweat and sugar that was left in the air every time they successfully defeated an enemy. Nostalgic as he was, he had this uncalled need for punching, not because he was angry or frustrated (and indeed he was) but mostly because he was excited.

 _"_ _Can you smell that?"_ he told the other _" the sweetness of bubblegum getting ready to be used as weapon? The wood and metal that would soon kick every single and all of your asses"_

"Wow, watch out that langua…"

 _"_ _The sweat and anger of a beast ready to attack?"_

"I am pretty sure that´s just Numbuh 4" Lenny answered half joking. Then, like being hit by a sudden realization, he asked the other boy with genuine curiosity "Are all the KND operatives related to the number 4 always violent?"

Numbuh .4 repressed a laugh. If he had have a physical form he would have roll his very own eyes

 _"_ _I am not violent, Lenny"_ still after all that time he could not said the name without feeling weird _"I told you I was excited for battle"_

 _"_ _Lenny_ _"_ a third voice entered into the boy in helmet´s mind " _Where are you? I need you focused on the battle, man"_

Bruce's voice: always strong and clear despise his height. Lenny liked to blame it on the fact that he is the host of a previous KND leader. He even had mock his brother on the matter. Bruce is never happy with that

"Sorry" answered Lenny still inside the mind "I got distracted. What´s happening?"

" _Well, for starters, the dweebs are talking_ " reply David, the caring, fun, and strangely evil David " _Probably trying to intimidate us"_

" _Would you guys shut up! I can´t get what Nigey is saying. Not that is important though_ "

"Well, excuse us, Constance" Lenny exclaimed "Honestly"

 _"_ _Is anyone here paying attention to those twerps?!_ " Bruce finally exploded. His voice louder than usual, the others could easily see that he was getting frustrated.

Silence. None of them have the heart to tell that they were too busy, and bored, to notice what their enemies were saying .

" _I am_ _"_ said Ashley and they all notice the tone of superiority on her voice " _They will expect our answer in a moment. Just follow my lead_ _"_

"What do ya said to that, delightful children" their title was pronounced in an ironic and melodic way. Nigel Uno was clearly trying to upset them

"Oh" said the five minded creature they were all together "And that is supposed to intimidate us? Get real Nigel! You are nothing more than a child playing with his pathetic friends! We are something better"

 _"_ _What did they said"_ Numbuh .4 asked genially confused _"Why are they getting an aggressive answer"_

"I have no idea" was the only answered Lenny could provide "We just let Ashley use our voices but they are all her words, she was the only one paying attention"

 _"_ _Sound like a big hack on school, having another person to pay attention for you"_

"Yes, it definitely is" was the clear and confident answer, even when the idea have never before cross the Delightful´s mind.

 _"_ _What?"_

"What what?"

 _"_ _You went suddenly silent"_

"I am trying to be a good enemy and listen to my adversaries, if you don´t mind"

 _"_ _Like it would made a difference"_

"Pardon?"

"...And once we get rid of you, pathetic kids, we will LENNY! STOP THAT AND FOCUS HERE"

Even when he was used it was still weird to said things that were meant for you. He snap out of the initial surprise and found himself being watched by both friends and foe.

"Sorry, I was just…" he stopped his own tongue and focused his gaze on the Kids Next Door. There was no way they would understand the situation, so why bother explaining? "It´s not important, excuse me"

 _"_ _Nice save"_ exclaimed Numbuh .4 still laughing at the situation and at his ever companion

"Yeah, that was hilarious! Ha Ha" and a blush took over his hidden face

Silence came in between the two dark skinned boys even when Lenny kept on talking along with the others. At this point on their lives and their strange and twisted relationship, Numbuh .4 had wisely learned not to be offended by every single word the other said, he could not do a thing anyway, so it was pointless getting mad. That comment about the Kids Next Door being pathetic, did not hit him as hard as it would have years before, actually, it didn´t even scratch him at all! In previous times, the idea of being insulted by children such as these monsters would make him feel extremely angry and he would have to knock the idea out of their minds, but now… Well! What was the use of getting mad at something you cannot hurt? And Lenny wasn´t really that bad! Their relationship had somehow become so strangely intimate, that they were not afraid of saying things that could´ve been considered rude or inappropriate. They also have cross the border between awkwardness and property, there is no room for them when you share the same body.

To speak the truth, Lenny has been lucky. Numbuh .4 was not desperate and full of hate when he found himself trapped on the mind of a complete stranger. He was only confused and scare. When he dared to speak up, he scared the other one to death. Lenny still has this memory present on his mind and it ashamed him still: at the sound of a cry from help coming form no other place but his own mind, he jumped and unconsciously grabbed what he had on proximity, Father´s arm. All of these came along a terrified gasp. No need to say that Father was not pleased with the sudden action and proceeded to shake the boy out of his sleeve before complaining about "This generation". Numbuh .4 still finds this amusing and sometime teases Lenny for it.

 _"_ _You are gonna lose"_ said the operative confident of his own words when he saw the battle that was about to begin this time for real

"Shut up" was Lenny´s answer

:::

* * *

I would like to say, for the sake of the children, that the battle went swell and good and that the Delightful kids had won fair and square, obtaining the so awaited victory they deserved, but that´s not how things work here. Crushed and bruised they returned home with their heads down and their spirits even lower.

Failure always hurt. But there is always a breaking point and the children were so close to reach it after that horrible and humiliating battle. They asked themselves if they would dare to get up the next day and repeat the same thing all over again. This one has hit harder on Lenny, for Numbuh .4 was awake the whole time and witnesses his failure

 _"_ _Hey, are you ok?"_ the words of the former operative sounded genially concerned, for some strange reason, he could not feel glad for what had happened.

"What are we going to tell Father?" Asked all the five kids at once before Lenny could give his answer. A heavy, sad, and tired sight escape the lips of them all.

"We are telling him the same thing we always do" said David trying to sound sure and confident despite the stutter on his voice "That we went to battle and that those… _criminals_ didn´t played fair"

"We will lie to him?" Ashley tried to sound shocked but reality was that she found the idea appealing

"Do you have any other idea?"

No one answered. They only got energy to walk back home

 _"_ _You could run away"_

"Don´t be silly" replied Lenny to his other self. Things were sure bad but there was no reason to take such extreme actions

 _"_ _It was an idea"_ was the only thing he said and it was completely sincere

"AH! I CAN´T WALK ANYMORE" was the exhausted cry of a short blond boy who ignoring the other kids of his family, went straight to his taller brother and proceeded to climb all the way up to his back, forcing David to give him a piggy ride

"Bruce get down! I am as tired as you" but the brown hair boy did nothing to stop his brother

"No, I can´t keep walking, Dave, please"

And the tallest one resumed his tired march back home

"It´s not fair" exclaimed an annoyed feminine voice "I wanted David to carry me"

"Well, I can´t carry you both"

"I can carry you Ashley"

 _"_ _What?"_

Lenny bended down a little and offered his back to his sister who look at him resilient and tempt by the idea of not walking all the way home

 _"_ _Are you nuts? We are totally worn out!"_

"Lenny" she said his name in a sigh "we are almost the same height"

"Not a problem"

"You could never carry me all the way home"

 _"_ _Listen to the girl! She has some sense on her"_

But he was not going to listen to any of them

"Come on"

And so, she climb up to his back and let herself be carried. Her brother felt the pressure upon him and the his legs were in pain, but he focused on the road and ignored the discomfort.

 _"_ _She doesn´t look this heavy"_

"Shocking! Numbuh .4 isn´t strong enough to carry a girl"

 _"_ _I am strong, but what about you, Mr. I-don´t-like-hand-to-hand-combat?"_

"What does it have to do with strength?"

 _"_ _Everything"_

Ad Lenny rolled his eyes and chucked a little

"See here, KNdork, she is already here so no point on complaining, right? We share the burden"

And Numbuh .4 was silent for the rest of the journey back home.

:::

* * *

When they arrive to the mansion the sun was already all the way down and they were greeted by darkness. Upon one little table at the very hall of their home they found a little note written in obvious hurry

 _"_ _Something came up. I will go and see the other villains.  
Be back later. DO NOT WAIT ME UP!_

 _Father"_

"He is not home" They said all together and exhausted they dropped themselves in the rug, not caring of anything but gathering energy to go all the way up to their room.

:::

* * *

When they were finally feeling better they went up to their room, get into their pajamas and start talking about the battle of the day. They did this all the time, they always tried to figure out what went wrong.

Robot and lasers blueprints were extended carelessly on the table and floor. Glasses and glasses with the remains of chocolate milk a few cups of coffee were placed untidily all over the room. The kids have thought, and speculated, they have planned and fail, and it was getting frustrating. Every idea so far had been quickly debunked with the evidence of previous defeats. There was nothing they could find that would help them with the complete annihilation of the Kids Next Door; or at least, Sector V.

Lenny´s head was hurting. He has been ignoring Numbuh .4 for the last 3 hours and at this point he wasn´t sure if the other one was being quiet or have finally go to sleep. To be sincere, he didn´t even care. Standing up from the rug he has been lying hopeless for the last 25 minutes, he shacked off the inexistent dust out of his clothes and make a lame excuse to be alone. No one stopped him when he left the room and went to lock himself up in the library.

 _"_ _Are you looking for something?"_ There was his voice again! The little brat was still awake. But Lenny ignored him as he did most of the time _"I don´t think you can find anything here that would help you with your KND problem! Face it, there is no use!"_

An irritated growl was what the boy gave as answer. He took his helmet off and his hands went up to his head and he started rubbing the sides of it, and he still refused to talk back

 _"_ _Lenny"_ he heard the operative call him, quiet and almost caring _"Are you ok?"_

"HOW CAN I?" the boy in blue yelled inside his head. The ex-sector Z member shivered in surprise "WE´VE BEEN TRYING AND SEARCHING AND STUDING AND TRYING ALL OVER AGAIN AND IT- NEVER- WORKS!"

As if the sudden anger had been washed out of his system, despair came in to take its place and Lenny let himself slip into the polished wooden floor

"Maybe you are right" he sighed holding tears back "Maybe there is no use"

 _"_ _Not for me"_ said Numbuh .4 after a while and his voice cracked just a little _"There is no point for me to fight you, or hate you… that doesn´t change anything back"_

"I would really love to understand what are you talki..."

 _"_ _I hated you"_ interrupted the original owner of their body with tragic melancholy on his voice _"I wanted you to go away! To disappear from my life… to die"_

At the statement, Lenny said nothing, But he felt worried, scared and weirdly sad. Even so, he didn´t talk at all for he must knew what the other one had to said

 _"_ _I guess I am lucky you never did"_ and a sour chuckle followed _"Have you ever wondered, Lenny, what would happen if you die? Will I take my body back or would I disappear with you"_

Heavy words that almost crushed the little sanity the boy with the red helmet had. His eyes became wide with realization and doubt as he noticed his heart beat to be faster than usual. Shaking were his hands and his mouth was starting to feel dry

"I don´t know" he gasped "I wish I could tell you that everything will be good for you but I can´t"

 _"_ _Because you don´t kno…"_

"Because I don´t want it"

Painful silence fell between them once again

"I don´t understand " he resume talking in a whisper "I only know this is the only life I have ever known" He looked down to his own hands questioning if they were even real "I am sorry, boy, I can´t assure you nothing, nor I can wish you a good life if I am ever gone. I want you to come with me"

Numbuh .4 wanted to reply, and yet words failed him

"I suppose I am just selfish"

 _"_ _I don´t believe you"_

A simple phrase sounded inside Lenny´s head as a reply. It was firm and certain

 _"_ _I don´t think you want me to die along with you just because you are selfish"_

"Then why?" spited the other one his words as if they were venom "Why else would I even care?"

 _"_ _Because you would miss me"_

"I´ll be dead"

 _"_ _Ok! Then I think I´ll miss you"_

That came unexpected to the delightful boy. He was confused by the statement. His hands stopped shaking and he could had swear his heart had completely stop. Before his brain could even came up with a proper answered, Numbuh .4 was explaining himself

 _"_ _I almost hurt me to accept this, but you are the only person I have talk to in years and so, I came to realize you are not as bad as you claim to be… true, you are one of the heirs of the evil but that doesn´t mean you don´t have something worthy on you"_

"So you think I am worthy?" asked Lenny with irony in his voice "I don´t want you to pity me, Numbuh .4"

 _"_ _It´s not pity"_ he almost yelled _"I have live with you for so long! I got to know you and understand you! I know what are you fears and which is you favorite Ice cream flavor. I´ve learn to accept you"_ He stop. He wasn´t sure it was wise to say this things right to who was supposed to be his worst enemy _"I hate your life and what you do, but there is no way I can hate you"_

And then he yelled. It was like a trapped animal roaring in frustration upon the sight of his condition, maybe he did said too much. If he could have, he would´ve punch the bookcase that was right next to him.

"Which one is it?" Lenny dared to ask after all was in calm again

 _"W_ _hat?"_

"My favorite Ice cream flavor. Which one is it?"

 _"_ _Chocolate with sprinkles"_

"Good" and a ghost of a smile appeared upon his lips "What else do you know?"

 _"_ _More than what you know about me"_

Lenny wanted to prove him wrong but reality was that until this point, he haven´t really care about the operative's personal taste in anything

"But I know some stuff" he pronounce after thinking about it for a while "I have seem your memories, I know some of the things you like. Boxing is one of them…"

 _"_ _Nice trick, weirdo, but you don't know why?"_

"Your grandfather was a boxer on his time, he won the championship in the 70s or something. You looked up to him. When you were accepted as a dumb operative you asked for a pair of boxing gloves"

Numbuh .4 was both terrified and impress. That was kinda creepy but if he was complete honest with himself, then again, the whole situation was

 _"_ _They were made specially for me"_

"I´d said! I haven´t seen anything like them anywhere!"

What Lenny said made the little boxer smile wide; he felt proud of being owner of such an exclusive weapon, wherever it was.

"What´s so great about combat anyway?" asked the child placing the helmet back in his head in a playful and glad tone. A clear sign he wanted the conversation to keep going

 _"_ _Besides being like a family tradition for me?"_ said Numbuh .4 half mocking the blue eyed boy _"It´s awesome! it made me feel powerful!"_

"You know what makes me feel powerful? Power"

And the other one laughed out loud

"I am serious! Do you know how much effort and resourses cost your annoying club of brats to fund and get your weapons and vehicles?"

 _"_ _A lot"_ answered him still giggling

"Do you know how much effort it cost us? None" and a pretentious smile drawn itself on his face "Have scientists, business men, and everything we want at hand! We just have to anunce ourselves or said that we are associated with Father and people tremble"

Numbuh .4 remained quiet unsure of how he felt at the moment. It could be anger, or pity, maybe he was just tired of all that.

"And yet" continued Lenny "It is useless against a pesky organization of pathetic kids!" and he did punch the bookcase that was standind unsuspecting next to him. He heard a couple of book fall hard into the floor, but he did not look up to see them. Numbuh .4 sighed quietly. There was something about the little villain´s voice and broken tone that had pirced him, even if he didn´t dare to accept it.

 _"_ _Get up!"_ he order firmly and loud

"What?"

 _"_ _On Your Feet, Leonard!"_

And with a extraordinary speed, the boy was up. The conviction on the voice of his so called companion had scare him just a little, and he react to the order without thinking

 _"_ _Good! Now, right foot back, left foot on the front"_ Lenny obeyed without giving it more thought _"Rise your fists, just the left one to protect your chin"_

"Protect it from what? What are we doing"

 _"_ _From upcoming attaks. You are learning box, kid!"_

"But I don´t even like box!"

 _"_ _So sorry! Now punch! Right, left, right… that was pathetic!"_

"Well, excuse me!" yelled the very frustrated boy back "At least I am trying. I could just ignore you! I don´t even know why I am doing this!"

The operative left escape a heavy and irritated sigh

 _"_ _Because we have to stay safe"_ and the other one listed with curiosity _"The battle filed can be unexpected and treacherous. If we ever became separate of the others during a fight, I want you to be able to defend yourself"_

"Why?"

 _"_ _Because of what you said before, we share the burden"_

Lenny understood. He got a brand new determination look on his eyes and placed himself on boxing position once more, waiting for new instructions from his brand new coach

 _"_ _That´s more like it! Right, left, upper cut! Better… not exactly good, but better"_

"This is so barbaric" complained the boy in training full of frustration

 _"_ _But useful. Again!"_

"Yes, sir" and he spiced his words with irony.

Such were the odds. No one could have ever guess it, and no one would ever dare to even think of it as possible, but true was that one of the top operatives of the Kids Next Door organization was helping one of the worst enemies of his kind. He wanted to keep the boy safe, alive and unharmed as long as possible, not because he was being selfish and scared of dying himself, but because he actually cared for the brat. The other kid, was actually starting to enjoy himself, but would not accept, not so soon. Every punch, every drop of sweat that rolled dowm his hace made him felt strong and capable, and more alive. He dare to transform a smirk into a full smile. He was starting to understand that one should necesarly choose between brains and brawl bacause both made an extraordinary team.

This was an unlikely friendship. But it was meant to be. And it should be great.

After a while, Lenny was too tired to keep punching thin air. Hands over his knees he gasped for precious air for a couple of minutes

 _"_ _Man, are we out of form"_ sighed the other and wished he could pat his back. The other just chuckle, but became serious almost immediately after

"There is something I have to tell you" he interpreted the silence as attention "Constance gave me a message from Numbuh .5... for you"

 _"_ _What is it?"_ asked the kid quietly

"She said you are cute and awesome and stuff like that!" began the boy feeling very weird "And that she had this big crush on you"

Silence. Lenny wondered if the other has to shocked or too surprised to answered, and Numbuh .4 wondered the same thing himself.

 _"_ _Did she really?"_

"Yes"

 _"_ _That´s… good! Wow!"_ and a happy light chuckle resounded inside the delightful child mind. He rolled his eyes and understood how awkward Constance may have felt that day

"Figures"

:::

* * *

Imagine Lenny tryng to convince Numbuh .4 to crush on another girl who is not tecnically his sister. That could be interesting.

So there is Lenny´s chapter.

When I started writting it, I didn´t know yet it would be about the friendship between him and Numbuh .4, still I am very glad of how it turned out to be.

I would love to hear from you and I appreciate every favorite, view, review and follow this mess gets.

Thank you for your attention, have a very nice day

CrackerTales


	5. Chapter 5

_**Codename: Kids Next Door was created by Mr. Wartburton and belongs to Cartoon Network**_

Hello

I am so sorry. I have no excuse to posting this so late.

I guess that part of the reason was that I wanted this to work, and I am trusting it does. I understand I may have took a little risk with this chapert, but I wanted to do something like this for so long. I must tell you that i change the rating to T, it seems more fitting not only to this chapter, but to the whole story.

This chapter is sadder than the prevous and it got a little darker. I hope I managed to deliver it right.

I proof read this but there is always something. I apologyze for any mistake just in case

This takes places after Operation Z.E.R.O but before I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S (This is important)

Also, get ready for some special cameos

Now, you can proceded

 **Conversations with Sector Z**

 **By CrackerTales**

 **Numbuh .2**

 _"_ _Isn´t it a little late for good children like you to be up?"_

"What? Would you rather be alone and bored while I sleep?"

 _"_ _I would´ve waken you up so you´ll be tired tomorrow"_

"Sorry to crush your dreams, kiddo!"

An annoyed huff was what the ex KND operative gave for an answered

 _"_ _What are you guys doing anyway?"_

Saturday, 12:30 at the night . The Delightful Children were up and wide awake planning, plotting and designing a brand new scheme against their mortal enemies. And how much they enjoyed that! It was simply evil, it make them feel alive as ever; they even laughed manically from time to time at the expectation of seeing their nemeses, the Kids Next Door, defeated and doomed. It was all happiness until a very member of said dreadful organization had woke up inside the mind of the tallest boy, and that would most likely upset David, and if he, or any of them for the matter, was upset, it would affect the rest of children.

Luckily for everybody, it had been a while since that time in which David and his host, Numbuh .2, hated each other; those were past days in which they were younger and stupider. But at least a year passed before they both realize that this was their life now and there was no use on hatting it. So they decided to declare a truce, what came after that, was one of those weird and unexplainable relationship that we may come across on a book or a TV show, the kind of relationship in which both parties enjoy hating one another, and yet, never do nothing to harm the other. In David´s eyes, Numbuh .2 was a smart and brave soldier whose memories and knowledge could come in handy one of these days, and for the ex- operative himself, David was a clever and corrupted child who spend too much time with his siblings and will surely be a bad apple the rest of his life.

 _"_ _Why attack Sector V? Why not go directly for Moon base?"_

"Because even if we do, they would call Sector V to take care of us, so we are getting rid of them first"

 _"_ _Well, if that makes sense for you"_

The boy with straight brown hair rolled his eyes, and focused all his attention on what they were working on. Numbuh .2 only dedicated himself to watch them write and draw, erase and scribble. At this point of his very complicated and disturbed life, the young boy have become very fascinated by the Delightful Children working style, especially during the planning part of their schemes. He liked seeing it all from David´s eyes! The way some wrote on paper while other researched on books, or how if, for say, Bruce needed a cutter Lenny would be giving it to him in a blink of an eye for they all knew what the others need and how to help them. They had everything to be the perfect team!

But they were evil.

 _"_ _´TNT, a Meticulous Research on Manual and Explosives´ Are you going to blow their tree house up?!"_ Exclaimed the boy a little bit alarmed

"Yes" answered David as if he had been asked about the weather "It seems like the most practical idea so far"

 _"_ _Practical?"_

"You would not understand"

 _"_ _Ah, Top KND operative here"_ exclaimed the boy with his voice tinted with a mix of irony and obviousness. David didn´t react to the comment, he just separated himself, physically, from the rest and went straight to a book shelf that beautifully adorned the room

"I mean now, nowadays you would not get it… I think"

Numbuh .2 have enjoyed silence, he himself wasn´t exactly the most peaceful and quiet person around but he did enjoyed a minute or two of tranquility once in a while. He enjoyed it specially before and after training, but that was a luxury he could have no more. But the silence that he was hearing at the time, he disliked it; the children didn´t said a thing but limited themselves to sigh once in while looking the plan they were conceiving .

 _"_ _You know you are gonna fail again, don´t you?"´_

"Why did you said that?"

 _"_ _Just a little reminder for you… and the rest of your… kind"_

His kind.

For some unknown and strange reason, David felt just slightly hurt with the statement. He had said ´your kind´ as he and his siblings were anything but human, he has spited the word as if the very pronunciation of it would make him catch whatever disease they have. But maybe he was right, he wasn´t completely sure of being human at all, and if it was indeed the case, Numbuh .2 was there with him so he had already been infected, in a way.

 _"_ _What are you looking for, anyway?"_

The delightful boy remained still for a very brief moment and arching an eyebrow he reply

"I… have forgotten… It´s your fault! You got me distracted!"

 _"_ _What?!"_

But David was very busy ignoring and looking for a forgotten book to pay any attention

 _"_ _You´re gonna blame on me your distraction"_

"You kept talking"

 _"_ _What else do you want me to do?! Watch?"_

"At least! If you are not helping, then remain silent… oh, there it is" and stretching a little taller he was able to reach for a brown book labeled as _The Science of Lasers_. David took it between his hands and flicked through its pages.

 _"_ _Not to think poorly of you, freaks, but, isn´t that a little too advanced for you?"_

"If you must know, no, it is not! We are actually pretty smart" he exclaimed in annoyance and with a huff adorning his words "Besides, it is the simplified version"

And so he turned around to go back to the rest. His eyes still on the book and Numbuh .2 still wanting to chat inside his head

 _"_ _Figures, I sup…"_ But they bumped into someone. The surprise was enough to startle both boys, The operative felt his heart pound faster at the sight of who it was _"Numbuh .3"_

"Ashley!" exclaimed David out loud, to her, but also to Numbuh .2, like trying to make him understand the difference between the two girls.

She was not happy, nor she was mad. She was only a little annoyed and her patience, along with the other´s, had grown thin; she was right in front of the taller boy with her mouth twisted and eyebrow arched. David saw her feet tapping the floor

"What the heck is taking so long?!" she yelled

"Sorry, Sister, but I had a hard time finding it" He defended himself and gave the book to the girl, who took it without even thanking him for it. She turned around and headed to the rest expecting her taller brother to follow.

 _"_ _Numbuh .3! Wait!"_

"Eh, Ashley?"

She turned to him at the sound of his voice and asked him what he wanted. David could not replied immediately, for he had nothing to say himself. He quickly asked the boy inside his head for an answered

"Well, said something" he said to the former operative and could hear him swallow in nervousness

 _"_ _I think you are really pretty today"_ he said with a shy voice. Too bad David didn´t actually verbalize his words that way he should have!

"Your bow look particularly nice. Did you ironed it?"

 _"_ _Wha..? That´s not what I said!"_

"No, but that´s what she heard" reply David inside his head while smiling innocently at the blond girl who was now confused and a little weirded out

"David" She said "I am not that mad at you" and she walked to her place among the rest

 _"_ _No, he didn´t mean that!"_

"Sure I did…"

 _"_ _Shut up, David! Numbuh .3"_ he called as she could heard him _"What I meant to said is that… That I think you are the most beautiful girl not only on the Kids Next Door, but in the whole world! That I remembered fondly every mission by your side and… And I wish things would have gone different… I think I have a crush on you…"_

"Ashley" David called again, and Numbuh .2 skipped a beat "Have nice day, sister" And she shook her head

 _"_ _I didn´t said that"_

"Are you sure? Because that´s what I got"

"Would it hurt you to tell her?"

"Yes, maybe it will" And he then followed his sister back to the other children

 _"_ _it´s not fair! Do you understand the amount of courage I needed to do that?!"_

"None!" The delightful boy said bitterly "I guess there is no courage needed when your words won´t be heard at all!"

Silence…

But not for long

 _"_ _You could tell her"_

"No"

 _"_ _I had something to tell Numbuh .3! I been wanting to since…"_

"SHE IS NOT NUMBUH .3!" he snapped. Numbuh .2 went completely silent, unable of formulating a single word. David on the other hand, excused himself from the others and exited the room in a fast pace. He closed the door behind him and took a big breath

 _"_ _You didn´t had to yell"_

"She is not…"

 _"_ _She is!... In a way"_ And he felt a little ashamed, confessing one´s feelings is never easy, even when said feelings are doomed to be kept in secret for years to come. David on his behalf, was a little disturbed by the words his other self has said so blatantly. Little he understood the logic behind his feelings and he really didn´t want to understand.

"I get that you think she is pretty, but she is my sister and it makes me feel…. sick" he said after finding a word that would explain his thought on the matter, still he believed it wasn´t enough.

 _"_ _Well, I suppose you do feel a little weirded out"_ replied the other kid trying to sound understanding _"But is not your sister I love, is Numbuh .3…"_

"Is there a difference anymore?" David said as he sat on the polished wooden floor, the door always at his back

 _"_ _You bet there is!"_ came the answer of the ex-operative _"Is the same that happens with us: I am a charming young boy and you are pretty much a spoiled brat!"_

"Shut up, stupid!"

 _"_ _You are the stupid!"_ yelled Numbuh .2 in an almost playful mood _"So is the same, you see? Numbuh .3 is the best girl there could ever be and Ashley is a bossy know-it- all"_

"Boy, do I know that!" exclaimed the other one in agreement, much to the surprise of the other "He is almost unbearable sometimes! Good think she listens to me"

Silence. For a minute, or two

 _"_ _You two are close…"_

"We all are"

 _"_ _I mean, you two…"_

And the boy in blue interrupted him with a tired groan

"Look, KNDork, I do love her, but not the way you do! I love her the same way I love Constance, or Lenny, or Bruce. Because they are my brothers and sisters and I do love them beyond my own comprehension. " He stop talking and let a heavy sigh leave his chest, he felt a lot lighter after it, for it was the first time he had verbally said to anybody how much he cared for his family.

"My sister is not Numbuh .3" he said in a whisper and let his head rest against the door

 _"_ _I know!"_ replied the boy after a thoughtful moment _"But I thought… maybe she is awake right now"_

"It´s not likely… I don´t think so…"

 _"_ _You can´t know! What if she is and she…"_ A loud scream interrupted him, David became suddenly alert. Numbuh .2 could feel the body tensed _"Was that…?"_

Without any warning and barely any thought, the delightful boy quickly uncovered a hidden red button on the wall next to him and pushed it with no hesitation, at the action, the room he had left shortly before and where his siblings were, stated protecting itself with layers and layers of metal and other security equipment.

"DAVID!" he could hear the others calling him "DAVID, WHAT´S GOING ON?" But he paid no attention to their demands

 _"_ _The panic button? Why did you d…"_

He would not listen to him either. He was fast on his feet and started running towards the source of the scream they both have heard

"FATHER!" he called worried

 _"_ _Ca…calm down! He probably just smashed his finger with a hammer or something"_ they were poor attempts to calm the boy down, but the ex-operative was getting scared: he could feel David´s heartbeat getting faster by the minute and the knot that was forming on his throat was noticeable to them both

 _"_ _You… you have to calm down… You are too altered!"_ But the other boy would not listen, he continued to run and searched for Father in desperation and doubt, he wondered if he was all right. His chest became heavier as the seconds passed, he knew, somehow, that something was very wrong

 _"_ _Stop that!"_ Called Numbuh .2 a little to roughly this time _"David, Listen! If you are really under attack you have to…"_

His words were abruptly interrupted as the boy was suddenly smashed against the wall thanks to a little bomb that went off right next to him. It had hurt. It hurt a lot. A painful yell escaped his mouth the moment he hit the wall and felt some of his bones snapped. He fell into the floor, too hurt to move and barely being able to breathe. The buzz on his ears was getting louder and louder and his limbs would not answers him no matter how hard he tried to move them. He tried to yell, but couldn´t find his voice at all. For a moment, everything was very confusing and it seemed to him that the whole world was spinning around him. He distinguished no sound and every color seemed too bright. Everything was hurting, and he was scared.

After a minute that felt like an hour, David close his eyes and everything became dark.

 **:::::**

* * *

Numbuh .2 opened his eyes, confused and dizzy. His head was still hurting and he used both his hands to remain for falling on his face in the cold floor, he found, much to his surprise, that the floor felt to real under his touch. Startled and confused, he quickly stood up and this action made him nauseous. It took a lot of will not to empty his stomach right there. Also, it took him a minute to realize what had happened: Somehow, they had switched again. Like that time when Nigel Uno´s father had hit the delightful children with the Recommissioning Module. He thought the machine was destroyed. It made no sense at all, but little he cared.

He felt his own hands touching the wall against which he was being smashed minutes ago, and later, he allowed himself to touch his hair, he smile when he did. It felt so weird and familiar at the same time that he could only describe the sensation as almost fascinating. He chuckled because he was glad and excited. He immediately wanted to brag about being in charge because last time this had happened, David was surely pissed to find himself trapped inside a KND operative.

But he couldn´t call him.

He felt a void inside himself, a hole in his chest than make him uneasy and nervous. He could not hear his voice, nor feel his presence

"David?" he called out loud and was surprised by the sound of his own voice.

"Yeah, I know" replied a voice and he looked up to find no other than Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door standing right in front of him, along with the rest of his team, and a guy in a lab coat "We have met before, remember?"

Numbuh .2 ignored the boy and continued to search for the delightful boy who lived with him. He had to be there somewhere, he couldn´t just disappear! But the more he searched, the more desperate he became, and the less he understood.

"David" he called again but this time it was barely a whisper. That was the moment when he came to realize that the pesky brat was gone, and that made him feel empty inside.

"Why is he repeating his own name?" asked the boy in orange who he recognized as Numbuh 4

"He probably forgot who he was while delightfulized" answered a chubby boy with googles, Numbuh 2, if his memory was right "Maybe he need some time to remember it all and…"

"No" interrupted Numbuh .2 "I remember. I was just…" and he became quiet, his eyes danced as if he was trying to bring back something or extreme importance "I guess it doesn´t matter anymore" he exclaimed and felt a strong urge to cry, for sadness had replaced desperation.

"Well" began to say the boy in lab coat "You must be confused so allow me to explain the situation" He waited for a response from the tall boy to proceed, he answered with a nod "I am Numbuh 74.239 and I am a KND scientist as you can see. Quick explanation: my team of researchers and I discovered a way to use the remains of the Recommissioning Module to create something better and more effective. I call it " the Recommissioning Module 2.0" it´s a working title"

"But, I don´t get it…" his voice broke, the others interpreted it as emotion

"It´s quite simple, David" continued the red haired boy very proudly "We designed and created a bomb that produces a blast so powerful, it can change you guys back" He notice the disbelief on the boy´s face and took it as astonishment "And I assure you, my friend, that this time is permanent"

Numbuh .2 could not found any words to describe what he was feeling. He wanted to be back, sure he did! But he never thought the price would be so high. He wanted and tried to convince himself that he should be glad for he was no longer a prisoner! But at the same time, he felt terrible for losing his body companion, as the used to call him to made him mad. It was the grief he was feeling and the emptiness that he knew would never leave him no matter how long he lived that made him realize a terrible truth:

The Kids Next Door had just killed David.

 **:::**

* * *

At some point they started walking down the hall apparently looking for the other Delightful kids. Numbuh .2´s dizziness and sadness were turning into anger as the time passed. What bothered him the most was that the braced faced boy kept talking about his doing as if it was a good thing. He never thought he would ever hate anyone the way he hated Father… or the way he had hated David before.

"We were extremely lucky to find you separated of the others… it was certainly something rare" had said the scientist. Numbuh .2 used all his will power not to groan at him

"Yeah" said the chubby one quizzically "What were you going away from the rest anyway?"

"I can´t remember" replied the boy quickly with grim voice and the others did not dare to question him "I guess you were just lucky"

"Sure we did" exclaimed Numbuh 74.239 feeling proud. This time, Numbuh .2 did rolled his eyes.

"I can barely believe it´d worked!" cried the chubby one

"Yeah!" exclaimed happily the girl with an oversized sweater "Soon the delightful children would be normal again"

Numbuh .2 chuckled ironically to himself "Normal?" he thought "Normal is so overrated" and he smiled sadly for he knew that what he would have said

"Don´t worry, David" said Numbuh 4 with a big, mischievous smile "Soon your friends would not be mindless zombies anymore"

And the rescued boy eyes became wide open. So this is what the KND thought of the Delightful Children, that they were robots without feelings or will. They may be broken, but they were not a bunch of mindless sheep, and that´s for sure. He started to get angry for some reason, he blamed it on his recent lost. His head was still hurting and the more he tried to understand or justify what the organization had done, the less he was able to. His heartbeat got faster and faster and faster with every second and he realized he needed to calm down or he would start hyperventilating

"You ok back there?" asked a little concerned the girl with the red cap and her words forced him into calmness

"Yes" he simply replied.

As they walked, he took notice of the formation: Numbuhs 74.239 at the very front, followed by Numbuhs 1, 5,2,3, and 4 in that order. Numbuh .2 was at the very end of the formation letting himself to be lead to whichever place they were going. It caught his attention that the little Aussie boy known as Numbuh 4 was paying no attention to his surroundings, instead, he was very entertained with a deck of yipper cards he took of his pocket. It was a foolish thing to do, especially in enemy's territory, but Numbuh .2 did nothing to made the boy focus on the mission. As they approached to the Delightful´s bedroom, where the kids assumed they would be, he saw a little coffee table that everyone else ignored. There, on top of it, he found a shiny thing, that could come in handy, but he said no word to the others, instead, he planned a distraction as they got closer to it

"And what about Father?" he asked with a flat face

"You don´t have to worry about him anymore, David" said Numbuh 1 and the name made him shiver because he felt like the name wasn´t his anymore "We trapped him"

"Trapped him?"

"Yes" said the red haired scientist this time "we created a box that could contain an angry rhino, and is completely heat proof"

"Good to know" replied the boy. David was right after all, Father was in danger. He would love to know he was right, he loved it, it may him feel superior, or so Numbuh .2 supposed. The thought of the boy that was no more, made him terribly sad again, but also convinced him that the insanity he was about to do was the right thing.

The moment he was passing next to the little coffee table, he grabbed the shiny object firmly in his hand with a quick and unnoticeable movement and took advantage of Numbuh 4´s lack of attention. Without thinking and with a speed he thought he had lost, he grabbed the short boy by his arm pits and lifted him chest high, he was surprised and relieved to discover that the boy was lighter than what he looked

"Hey! What´s the big ide…" Numbuh 4´s words were abruptly cut when he found a sharp object against his throat, this team mates and scientist look at the scene with disbelieve and horror painted all over their faces, soon, every weapon was pointing at the traitor

"Father has this terrible habit of leaving his letter opener everywhere" said Numbuh .2 sounding a little too much like the David that was now gone "It´s a good think I found it"

"Let´s him go, you… you… jerk!" exclaimed the pretty girl on green "I´ll shoot you if you don´t"

And his only answered was to stick the letter opener tighter on the boys neck, he could feel him tremble in fear. He tried to feel sorry, and certainly did a little. But he guessed that if they had so bluntly taken a life, he the had the right of treating one.

"Don´t you dare to do such a thing, Numbuh 3!" hissed their leader without dropping his guard, his attention now went directly to the tall boy "What are you doing, David?"

And they had to wait for terrible seconds for an answer for the poor boy himself didn´t quite understood his own actions, he really didn´t want to do this but he was desperate and he knew that if he tried to peacefully talk to them, they would try to convince him that what they did was ok. He knew they won´t listen any other way. He could never live with himself knowing that his freedom has come with a very high price: the life of a young, hateful, sinister boy… but a boy nevertheless.

"You see, Nigel, apparently your little toy didn´t work as well as you intended" he lied "You may change my clothes and give me back my memory for a brief moment but I am still as delightful as ever"

The operatives look at him with hatred. They could not understand how and where they have failed

"Ok, so it didn´t work" replied Numbuh 1 trying not to panic at the sight of a sharp object pointed directly at his best friends throat "Just leave us alone and go back to the rest of your creepy self"

"I am going back to them, Nigel" he said almost singing the boy´s name "But, since you are already here, let´s do something useful"

He saw the operatives grasped their weapons and he could almost hear them growl, he was after all putting one of the current top operatives lives on risk, but what other choice did he had? He knew he has crossed the point of no return

"First you drop all your weapons and kick them away from you" He demanded remembering what the bad guys on movies did in this situations, still, he denied he was one to himself. The Kids Next Door hesitated for a moment, but soon, after following their leader, they dropped one by one their weapons. Numbuh .2 recognized the defeat on Numbuh 1´s eyes, he knew the bald kid understood the danger of the situation, for it was not a bubblegum or mustard gun that was treating his friend and companion, it was an actual and sharp knife.

"Empty your pockets as well" he demanded feeling nervous as the time passed, he didn´t known how much time he had before the reinforcements came. Then they saw a little round thing that looked a lot like a tennis ball that the scientist took out of his coat

"What´s that" he asked nervously trying to not lose the grasp of Numbuh 4 who became heavier and heavier as every minute passed.

"This is a failure, apparently" said Numbuh 74.239 bitterly "It did not worked like it should"

This was how Numbuh .2 understood that it was the bomb they had created and that had actually work too good for his liking

"I want that" he said calmed and low, as if he were not a boy treating another, but a child who was asking for his next birthday present "Place it on my pocket and don´t try anything weird" and again, reluctant, they did obey.

"Now" he continued "I´ll go… And I´m taking Numbuh 4 and Mad Scientist here with me" His voice didn´t sounded like David´s at all, nervousness was starting to take over him but the rush of adrenaline was still powerful in his system, he notice the questioning looks on Numbuh 5´s eyes; he suspected she had notice that he was acting less and less like a delighfulized evil boy and more like a restless and scare boy. He cleared his throat and try to convince himself that he could be as evil as the boy who used to habituated his body

"THE REST OF YOU, ON THE FLOOR…AND SHORTY HERE MAY GET OUT OF THIS UNHARMED…" he commanded. He voice was as sharp as the weapon he held against poor little Wally "Count to 200 and try nothing, UNDERSTOOD?"

He saw with relief the kids actually following his words and doing as he had told them. He felt his heart go so fast, he thought it would explode at anytime

"You, Numbuh 74.2 whatever, I want you in front of me" and he did. And so they left 4 members of Sector V too confused and startled to think properly.

::::

The moment that took him and his hostages to get back to the blinded room where the Delightful Children remained felt like interminable hours. When they finally arrived, he felt extremely thankful with the decision they had made of making the lock DNA sampled secured, other way, he couldn´t have open the door, he had would forgotten the password in this situation. The scan read his finger tips and one of his hairs went straight into the recognition box. The heavy locks and walls that protected the room could be heard as they slowly and one by one started opening. Numbuh 74.239 always in front of him and Numbuh 4 now in his own feet, but the letter opener still threatening his safety. Finally, the door was ready to be opened and right before Numbuh .2 did so, he felt a very uneasy feeling taking over him; If he had mourned David´s "dead" as much as he did, how had the rest delightful children? He opened the door shaking and kind of scared

"Numbuh 74.239?" he asked softly and almost kind. The scientist body tensed a little more "I am sorry" And so he kicked him into the room, sending him into the angry claws of a four headed monster.

 **:::**

* * *

Things went as he had predicted. The moment the Delightful Children sense the poor red haired scientist on their domains they attacked him like a pack of mad, hungry wolves. And the poor prey was taken by surprise for these children were rarely as physical or aggressive. Soon, the poor boy was on his back at the floor struggling for freedom

"WHERE IS HE?" they demanded furiously and everybody could see the hot tears that were still fresh on their reddish eyes "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" But Numbuh 74.239 didn't known what to say.

"It´s… it´s ok" said Numbuh .2 after blinding the room from the inside as he saw them doing before during tests. The Delightful Children let go the poor boy and looked at him as he got closer, slowly and carefully. Ready to defend himself with his shiny weapon if it was necessary "It´s gonna be fine… I have a plan to get him back"

The four kids hissed and growled with hate at his sight

"YOU?" they spited "YOU WOULD LOVE TO LOSE HIM! IT´S THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS YOU FROM FREEDOM!"

This statement caught the attention of the short boy in orange

"Who are you talking about?"

"ABOUT DAVID, YOU USELESS DUMBHEAD!" they snapped at him, but more than scare him, their yelled answer only confused him

"What are you talking about, David is right here!" he said almost yelling in expiration "He tried to kill me and all that evil stuff"

"Actually," replied the reassigned operative "I am Numbuh .2… Hi"

"But…"

"It worked, Wally, I lied to you all!"

The scientist chuckled at the confession

"I knew it!" He exclaimed triumphant "I knew my Recommissioning Module 2.0 has worked correctly!" And he celebrated inside his head. The KND enemies look at him with disgust and turned they attention to the sector Z operative that had miraculously came back

"Please!" they pleaded in unison "Please tell us that he is still there! That he is asleep, that we are imagining things and that he is alive and well"

The sight of their begging eyes broke Numbuh .2 heart

"No" said he gloomy, he did not dare to lie at them about something this serious "I´m sorry" and he hanged down his head.

What followed was four heartbreaking screams that surely sounded at over the mansion and that expressed the grief of four broken hearts. The remaining kids let the tears ran once again down their faces and they cried and hit and curled in the floor in grief as reality hit them harder than ever. And the scene broke Numbuh .2, and then, he allowed himself to cry, openly and with no hesitation, he didn´t care anymore! The façade was already down.

"You did this…" said four hurt voices to the scientist in perfect synchronization once they have stop their weeping and he saw how their faces became dark with hatred and rage.

"You KILLED HIM!" yelled the short one as he separate himself physically from the others and attacked fiercely the curly haired kid who let go a high pitched scream.

Bruce hit and hit and punch over and over again blinded by rage as the poor prey tried to defend himself. The rest of the Delightful Children watched the brutal act their brother was committing, it was so unlike them, but they could care less, one of them was gone, and they wanted revenge. Numbuh 4 tried to charge at them and defend this fellow operative but the sharped blade stopped him from doing so. At this point, Numbuh .2 thought it would be his fault if the kid ever develop a fear of knives.

"Killing the only person who can bring him back won´t help, Bruce" He said trying to sound as authoritative and sure as David would have. Bruce stopped and his eyes raised to look at him

"Why would we trust you?" he asked with his raspy voice. This was the moment Numbuh .2 realized that Constance was no more in sight, and he became unrestful

"Because I am on your side! I felt…"

"You better believe him!" interrupted Numbuh 4 voice "Because if he is actually pretending to be evil, I will kick his fancy little butt to moon base! Besides…" and he could talk not more, for a little hand had cover his mouth with a white piece of cloth. Soon his struggles stopped and he felt unconscious on the floor

"Chloroform" explained Constant with the cloth still on her hand "Wanted to do that to him since day one, I can´t stand him"

Numbuh .2 was surprised by how casually she had said that and he was about to make a remark on the subject but he felt a gun pointed at his back

"Do not move" commanded the voice that once belonged to the girl he liked so much "Tell us why we should trust you"

"Because I feel empty and numb without him" he said. His voice was shaking and the tears were filling his eyes once again "Because when I woke up and tried to talk to him I could not find him and it made me sick…I…knew he wasn´t asleep because I could feel his presence and life connected to mine and…" he could not continue with his explanation. His eyes looked for the boy wearing a white coat and he searched for some understanding in his eyes; what he found, was shock "I don´t know why I treated that boy´s life!" He told Numbuh 74.239 "I was scared and wanted to do something!"

"We were trying to help…"

"AND IT WENT WRONG! YOU DID TURN ME BACK TO WHO I USED TO BE, YOU DID GAVE ME BACK MY BODY AND ALL THAT BUT YOU KILLED HIM IN THE PROCESS!" he noticed the top operative wide opened eyes looking straight at him in confusion. This made Numbuh .2 irrationally angrier "YOU KILLED HIM!" he snapped "HE WAS ALIVE! HE WAS A BEING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THAN ME! HE HAD HIS OWN PERSONALITY AND HIS OWN FAVORITE THINGS! HE WAS SMART AND CAREFUL AND EVIL, YES! BUT SURPRISELY LAY BACK WHEN RELAXED. HE LIKED CLASSIC MUSIC AND ENJOYED OLD SILENT MOVIES BECAUSE HE WAS WEIRD LIKE THAN AND I REALLY DON´T GET WHY WE KIDS DON´T LIKE THEM, THEY AREN´T HALF AS BAD!"

He was exhausted, maybe it was the thing he said and that he thought he would never do

"He cared for his family more than I or he himself are able to understand, but I know they meant the world to him" He continued, his voice became raspy from yelling and his throat hurt for he was trying not to cry again "He would do anything to protect them and I get it know… I may have hate him before, but now I would keep his promise and defend these children even if they don´t want me to. Isn´t this what the KND is all about? Protecting children?"

He stop trusting he would find sympathy on Numbuh 74.239, said boy just lowered his gazed, half in shock, half in shame. Numbuh .2 got closer to him hair and kneeled at his side

"I didn´t wanted to come back, not if it meant his death. I was a prisoner but at least I was alive… Please, tell me you can do something ?" he was now begging as the tears ran once again down his face. He noticed the Delightful Children looking at him with a mix of gratefulness and pity. He knew only they understood what he was feeling.

Numbuh 74.239 seemed touched and almost guilty. His gaze found the brunet boy eyes and after hesitating a moment he spoke:

"If you ever tell anyone what I am about to do, I would hunt you both and destroy you, understand?" and he nodded with a sad yet hopeful smile, then, he help the scientist get on his feet "there is a safety code in the Kids Next Door scientific department" he began explaining "every experiment and weapon should be done in such way its effects could be reversed"

Every kid on the room looked at the operative with great expectation

"In theory, it should work… I´ll do my best, but I´ll need some things"

"This is our study room" said four sad voices who were starting to get their hopes up "we can get you whatever you need"

Numbuh 74.239 nodded and began working

 **::::**

It took him almost all night, and the constant hitting on the walls and door that the other operatives kept doing were at times too hard to ignore. He had told them not to try anything weird because the delightful children had Numbuh 4 hostage, and there was no lie in his words, he just failed to tell them that part of him was doing this willingly.

The rest of the night was spent on the forsaken task, but he manage to do it and presented the modified tennis ball to Numbuh .2

"Here you go" said the scientist letting a sighing "just make it explode and everything should be as it was before"

The member of sector z nodded and prepared himself to fly across the room, once again.

"I must tell you" interrupted the boy in coat before he could press any button "That I don´t know what may happen to you… you could disappear for all I know"

Numbuh .2 felt his sweat become cold as fear took over his heart. Then he remembered he was a top operative himself, and he should be brave

"I could never live like this, so I guess is ok" he replied "At least it would be my decision" and he prepared himself to activate the bomb. His hand stopped millimeters before hitting the detonator

"Before I´m gone, There is something I would like to do" he said clear and loud. "Ashley? Is numbuh .3 awake?"

The girl didn´t gave an answer, she just lowered her gaze and he notice how her pale cheeks turned slightly pink

"Well," he continued "Tell her when you can that she is the most intelligent, brave, amazing and pretty girl I have ever met! That I think of her constantly and that I… really like her. if she felt like I do, I asked her to forgive me for what I´m about to do" And he prepared himself, this time for real

"Wait!" cried the blonde girl who was quickly by his side looking at him with a sad smile "A little something from Numbuh .3" and she got on her toes and stretched to place a delicate kiss on his cheek. Once she did, she turned around and walked back to the shield that they have improvised for the occasion, she stopped just before getting in

"And Numbuh .2?" he look at her pretty face again with questioning eyes "thank you, from all of us"

And once she was safe, he hit the button and the blast threw him against the bookshelf, breaking it in many pieces.

 **::::**

* * *

When David woke up, his head hurt like it was hit with a baseball bat, and he wasn´t half as wrong. He notice a piercing pain on his torso and found himself unable to move his right leg.

He had missed Sector V rescuing their teammate and fellow operative. He missed Numbuh 4 trying to tell the other the device had actually worked and Numbuh 74.239 convincing them all (Numbuh 4 included) that the Aussie boy was being delirious and that the operation had been a complete failure. He missed his sibling being secretly grateful to a KND operative.

He turned around to see if he could recognized the place he was at, but he had never been there before. Soon enough he realized he was on a hospital room. His eyes traveled through it and he enjoyed the silence for a while; his ears buzzed no more. He was surprised to find a dark siluette sitting on a chair right in front of his bed

"Hello, Father" he greet weakly "how´s your da…"

"What the heck was THAT!" yelled the man and his whole figure got covered in flames

"Wha… what do you mean?"

"Can you EXPLAIN how those PESKY KIDS NEXT DOOR got into MY house and DETONATE A BOMB THAT HURT ONE OF **MY** CHILDREN!?"

"I don´t know…" answered the poor boy half scared half glad to see the adult concerned

"It was YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!" he yelled "YOU KIDS WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE SECURITY OF THE MANSION!" the flames were now up to the ceiling and the boy tried to use his arm to protect himself form the heat

"SIR!" yelled a funny looking woman with a nurse attire who had just entered the room "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF"

"Ah?" exclaimed Father surprised. The flames calmed down till they disappear completely

"To come and yell at this young boy who has no fault at all!"

"What?"

"Now go to the waiting room! You are getting a time out young man!"

"But… but…" and the nurse started to push him out the room. David was certainly amused with all this and even when it hurt him a lot, he chuckled silently

"You can´t ground me!" exclaimed Father as he grasped the door trying to remain in the room but he struggled, the lady was surprisingly strong for her age and size

"YOU!" he called the injured boy once again. The youngster stopped giggling and his eyes were fixed on the adult "YOU ARE GROUNDED ! YOU WILL BE SEPARETED FROM THE OTHERS AND SPEND YOUR TIME ON THE LIBRARY STUDING WHATEVER YOU HATE LIKE MATH OR SOMETHING! I´M COMING! LET ME GO!"

aAnd once he was no longer being pulled, he dust his dark silhouette and growled

"You give them killer robots and they don't even bother to check the security" and followed, not with the best attitude, the lovely lady.

The boy considered the punishment unfair. He didn´t even remember what had happen at all and now he will pay for something he was almost sure he had taken care of. The panic buttons worked just fine. He remembered as much.

 _"_ _Argh! I hate math!"_

"Oh! you are still here" he said with tired voice and a heavy bored sigh

 _"_ _Good thing I am! And you better start appreciating me! You own me too much"_

"Eh?" the confusion was evident in his voice, the other one had sounded so sure an relieved that he could not assume he was being sarcastic or anything of the such "I… don´t understand"

He received no answer. Numbuh .2 decided it was better to let that part unexplained. He knew the truth could be too much even for someone like this idiotic kid and that´s why he remained silent, and the other did that too

 _"_ _David?"_

"What?"

What a wonderful sound his voice was, even when it sounded tired and annoyed, he was probably fussing over not getting an answers, he did this every time. But for Numbuh .2, who has passed for so much in so little time, the sound of his bratty voice answering to his name lift a great and heavy weight of his heart.

 _"_ _David!"_ he called again, this time more boldly

"What?"

"DAVID!"

"WHAT THE… CRUD DID YOU WANT" he hissed regretting the fact he could not smack someone living inside his mind. He sound of said someone chuckling made him even more angry.

 _"_ _Man, are you irritable"_ and he continued laughing. He wanted to said a lot of things. He wanted to explain what had happen. He meant to said he was happy he was alive and complete (because it was still a mystery how the explosion didn´t blew out a limb or two), but more than nothing, he wanted to said he had missed him. His laugh came progressively more and more slow and heavy, and soon, the chuckles where replaced by sobs.

"I hate you" said hiccupping the poor boy "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

But he really didn´t. He was still confused by his previous actions. He was prepared to kill Numbuh 4, for goodness sake! He was terrified with what he did and yet, he knew somehow that he would have done it again if necessary. After all, he did it to save another kid, and that´s what being a KND operative was all about, right? After all, the end justified the means.

"What´s got into you" asked David, surprised by the sudden change "Why are you crying?"

The answer could not be delivered for at that very moment, the door opened and four well behaved children entered in a rush to the room and place themselves right next to the bed. The laying boy smiled at them and he open his mouth to greet them after what must have been a long time apart. He couldn´t manage to do so, because the moment they were close to him, and saw his blue gaze, their eyes were filled with tears and they threw themselves to his bed, taking care of not hurting him, and they cried as he had never seen them do.

The feeling was driving him crazy, and the lack of knowledge was almost too much to bare. He asked them, both out loud and in their minds what was the matter, but no one dared to answer that.

"What happened?" he asked he ex- operative as the emotion took over him "What is going on?"

 _"_ _I suppose they just missed you"_ but didn´t elaborated, he didn´t need to know, and he guess he would figure it out any way. He was smart like that, and there are things that are not meant to being kept secret for so long. Still, Numbuh .2 hopped this one would remain in darkness for years to come. David, on his behalf, suddenly remembered the fear and uncertainty he felt the moment the bomb had detonated right next to his feet, and the pain the blow had cause him. He remember the alien sensation of not being able of control his own body or use his own voice as he lay hurt on the floor, and wondered if that was the way Numbuh .2 had felt the very first time he had woke up in his new life.

A male nurse came rushing into the room and shook his head at the scene

"Children" he called, but the reunited family payed no attention to him "You can´t be here! Come on, off to the reception… don't worry about your brother, he would be out of here this afternoon" And he took Lenny by his shoulders, for he was the one closer to him and pull him back, the rest lifted their gazes

"See you around, David" they all said quietly and glad "Is good to have you back" and after slowly letting go his hand, they wiped away their tears and left.

"So" he said trying to distract himself form the over whelming emotions "You hate me? I thought we have left that part behind"

 _"_ _Please!"_ replied Numbuh .2 sound a lot more clamed this time _"You are an arrogant jerk who thinks himself above everyone else, what´s not to hate?"_

"Idiot"

 _"_ _Stupid"_

"Moron"

 _"_ _Dumb"_

"You barbaric doofus"

 _"_ _You creepy… boring… child"_ he said ashamed of not finding a better insult but he hide it by laughing lightly. The other one laughed as well.

Numbuh .2 still didn´t understand what has happened, he didn´t even understood if he actually cared about the boy at al,l but he sure was glad he was alive.

 _"_ _Just hug yourself, David"_ He said trying to sound rough but that had never been his thing, instead, he sounded almost pathetic

"You´re getting weirder by the minute" sighed the blue eyed boy, and yet he enclosed himself with his own arms…

Just in case.

 **::::**

* * *

End of the Last shot

 **::::**

* * *

In case you were wondering, yes, Numbuh 74.239 would lied to the whole organization about what had happened.

Yes, I too supposed the KND hated the DCFDTL even more after this.

And, yes, Numbuh .3 was awake, they all were after the Delightful Children screamed in grief. And I believe she returned his feelings, I hinted so at the end of Ashley´s chapter.

So this is the end. I guess some of you will be interested in knowing the story behind this particular shot. This was actually the second one I planned, but I decided to use it as the final chapter and I am glad I did because I re-read the previous one and besides the writing mistakes it would fix later, I notice that with every chapter the bond between the Sector Z and The Delightful Children became stronger, so I think this chapter fits perfectly with that.

Originally, the idea of this chapter was Numbuh .2 doing something to save Father on David´s behalf but it evolved into what you just read. And I am glad with it. It Constance learned to feel compassion for Numbuh .5 and Bruce Pity for Numbuh .1, why wouldn´t David be accustomed to his own host the way Ashley and Lenny did?

Also, I deciede to do not only this chaper but the whole story was that I serously believe the whole sector was aware of what had happen to them, but I like also the idea of them being completely different to the Delightful Children. Also I wanted to read a story that show both sides as human, or nearly.

So in this chapter I killed David, and treated poor little Wally (who I like very much) for the sake of the relationship I wanted between Numbuh .2 and his host. I wonder if I did right.

In my own personal head cannon of this story, Sector Z shares with his child the same bond the delightful Children share between them, and they need each other to live.

I hope everyone had been keep on character and that this chapter had worked the way I intended it to do. I hope you all enjoyed this whole series and that you are pleased with the final product

I thank you deeply for taking the time to read me and hope to see you in another story, and maybe, another fandom

So long

CrackerTales


End file.
